Revolution, War and Peace
by Maud
Summary: Relena's life is in danger. Who is the new enemy? Will Heero come back from the shadows to save her?
1. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 1

Hey hey!!

This is my first Gundam Fic. Please excuse my english (it's not my first language). This chapter wasn't beta read but the others were.

Please reply or comment, it's always appreciated.

Maud

Revolution, War…and Peace

Chapter 1: It continues

A.C 200

The war ended 4 years ago. For so many years, Humans fought against each other. But now, they were at Peace. A so fragile Peace maintained by few that really believed in it. The colonies were at Peace and the leader of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, vice foreign minister Relena Darlian was giving her life, her hope, her dreams, for _Peace_. 4 years ago, Mariemeia Krushenada, the daughter of Treize Krushenada had almost destroyed what they had worked for so hard to accomplish. Something like that would never happen again, at least, she hopped. But the tensions between the senators in the council were raising and there's nothing she could do about it. She was trying so hard to keep contacts between them, to keep their anger to a minimum but she had her limits. She wasn't a superwoman. Her life was so empty. She never admitted it but she missed him so much. He never came back after that day. He left her without even saying goodbye. Why? She didn't know. No. She knew. He was a soldier and how can a soldier live in peace? She didn't know. He needed time. But how much time? She didn't know how much longer she could wait.

__

Heero…

Relena was still caught in the thoughts when a knock on the door brought her back to reality.

"Relena, it's time to go."

"Thanks Noin." Relena smiled sadly at her dear friend, Lucrezia Noin. She was still her personal guard, like in the old days, but Noin would be leaving her soon. She was getting married to Zechs Marquise, or should we say, Milliardo Peacecraft, the present ruler of the Sank Kingdom. Milliardo had decided to stop living in the shadows and to prove the world he was able to live in Peace. He wanted to give an example and to prove to the people that you can change your mind in a good way. He was not applying the exact ideas of the total pacifism but close.

"Relena, Gabriel and the others are waiting for you."

Noin was trying to get Relena to move. She had noticed the lack of interest the young woman had about her job. She knew what was the cause of that lack. _Why isn't he back_? She thought._ She needs you Heero Yuy._

Relena raised from the chair she was sitting on and started to walk towards the door. She was now a beautiful young and powerful woman. She had let her childish looks behind to become more mature, more… woman. Her hair was now a little bit shorter but she didn't wear there on her back like in the old times. It was know brought up on her head and little tuft was falling on each side of her face. She was now also a bit taller 5'5'' but still shorter than Noin. Relena knew she was good looking but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything except for her friends and her work. She had kept contact with the Gundam Pilots, especially Quatre who was now his closest friend. But Quatre was really busy, and so was she. They couldn't see each other as much as they wanted to. They both and big responsibilities. Quatre was now the leader of his father company and also a Preventer; she was the world leader. The only pilot she hadn't had any news from, since the Mariemeia event, was the one she longed the most to see.

A young man's face appeared before her. He was really handsome and many girls were jealous of the attention he was giving to Relena who didn't seem to notice. His perfect golden hair was shining in the sun's rays that were piercing trough the window.

"Hi Relena. Ready for the conference?" He asked, his lovely brown eyes sparkling. 

Seeing the expression on the young woman's face, he changed his. "You don't look so well."

"No, Gabriel, I'm fine, maybe just tired." 

Touching gently her cheek with the tip of his fingers he had. "You've got to take care of yourself. The world is depending on you."

Relena's face darkened at this comment.

"She knows Gabriel. You don't need to remind her." Noin was a bit upset; Relena didn't need this right now.

"I'm alright, both of you, stop worrying about me. Now, can we go and get this over with?" 

The others two nodded and they all made their way to the council chamber.

The situation on the Earth wasn't really good and the only person who had the influence to keep Peace was exhausted. 84 representatives from all over the world and the colonies were assembled in that chamber. They all wanted the best for their people but they had a tendency to forget about the interest of all Humankind. Relena knew it was her job to remind them not to think only for themselves but to think for all people. But, will she be able to do that, and if yes, for how long?

__

I miss you Heero…

"Good luck Relena."

"Thanks Gabriel."

*****************************************************************************

Lady Une was looking at her computer. Mariemeia had been sick all night and she was so tired she wasn't able to concentrate. Exhausted, she turned off her computer and decided it was enough for today. She turned her head around to look at the pictures that were placed beside her computer. She smiled sadly at the picture of her lost love, Treize Krushenada.

__

She's all right Treize; you don't need to worry. I'll take care of her for you.

My love…

She smiled at the picture of the little lady who had kept her up all night. Mariemeia was growing into a beautiful girl with long red hair. She was now calling Lady Une "mom" who really liked it. It was if she was raising the child she had with Treize. Lady Une was now very attached to the little girl and would protect her against any dangers. 

The dangers were now raising again. Vice foreign minister Darlian was really tired and she knew. Relena was putting on a great show but she couldn't keep it forever. She needed help and Lady Une would give her that help to save her Mariemeia, her friends and the people.

"Hello Lady Une." Lady Une, caught by surprised turn suddenly to the door. She smiled when she saw the person who was standing there.

"Hi Sally. Back from your honeymoon?"

Sally smiled shyly. "Yes. And it was great."

"Wufei is a fine man. I don't say that every girl could live with him but he loves you deeply and you'll be happy with him."

"I know, I love him so much…" Sally straitened her head again and looked directly into the Lady's eyes. "Anything new?"

"No, it's always the same. With try to turn off the fires before they get bigger. The routine."

"Yeah, I know. But we have to do it or else a war will start again." Lady Une turned her head to look at the pictures again.

"And we don't want that."

***********************************************************************

"Hey Wufie!!! Your back!!!!! So, how was the trip? And your lady, how was she? I bet you brought us souvenirs!"

"Duo Maxwell, how many times must I tell you? STOP CALLING ME THAT! And no, I haven't brought you any souvenirs. In fact, I didn't miss you at all." 

The pilot of Deathscythe started to laugh. "I know you didn't mean that. You like me more then you want to admit."

"In your dreams." Wufei made a tired gesture saying to the ex-gundam pilot to leave him alone. But, unfortunately, that wasn't Duo's type.

"Cm'on, what did you bring me? I bet it's great."

Duo started to look into Wufei's bag.

"Get your hands off!!!!" Screamed Wufei as he was pulling his bag out of Duo's grasp.

"Duo, leave him alone."

Duo turned to face the man who gave him that order. He new it was Quatre who was coming back from his family's.

"Hey Quatre, nice to see you! Well, it's about time you guys came back here. It was really boring without you."

Quatre smiled gently at this comment. Duo Maxwell hadn't changed a bit. He was still wearing that long braid and would be for the rest of his life. But he had grown up, like all of them. They were taller, stronger, their features were more masculine. Quatre was really good looking. But everyone was wandering why such a cute guy wasn't dating. Quatre knew, the girl he liked wasn't easy to approach. But he was trying and he would win her some day. Duo was now dating Hilde, it took them 2 years and a half to finally realise they were in love with each other. Everyone knew except them. But now, they were deeply in love and Duo would die for her. Hilde was still leaving on L2 but she would soon come to join her love. Everyone couldn't wait for that day. It would mean Duo would leave them alone a little more. When she wasn't around, he was always teasing them, thinking he was teasing her. He then looked at Wufei who had just got married to Sally. They were making a great couple. He was now taller than she was but she didn't care. Well, they looked better that way. Sally was a strong woman but Wufei's stability was a great help to her because some time, she had a tendency to get too emotional. Wufei was the one to put her back on the track or to ease her pain. He still wasn't the social type but with her, he was so different. It was like if he was dropping his shield of steel to give his heart to her. Quatre them though of Trowa who was still visiting his sister on L3. He was supposed to come back tomorrow. Quatre couldn't wait to see him. Trowa was his best friend, with Relena.

At the though of the lonely girl, Quatre features darkened. The last time he talked to her, she wasn't doing great. Heero absence was finally getting to her. Where was he? They didn't have any news since the day he left. Quatre missed the quiet guy. Heero wasn't the talkative type, maybe a bit more than Wufei, but he was a nice company. 

"It's nice to see you too Duo." He smiled, his dark blue eyes shining. "You're still bothering Wufei I see."

"Well, he won't give me my souvenir!" 

"I told you. I have nothing for you Duo Maxwell!" Wufei was getting really pissed off by the pilot of 02.

"Ok, ok, Wufei-man, don't panic. I know you'll give it to me another day." Wufei had enough. He raised from the chair he was sitting on to make him understand in another way.

"Drop it Wufei, he's just teasing you." Quatre made a gesture in Wufei's direction telling him to sit down again. Quatre had got a lot of importance in the ex-gundam pilot group. He was now the unofficial leader. They would always listen to him because they knew he was the one that didn't only think with his mind but also with his heart. "Anything new? Did I miss something during my trip to L4?"

"Na, not really. It's always the same thing. Lady Une can describe you in more details if you want. But I'm telling you, there's nothing really more to say than that." Duo then yawned loudly and got up on his feet. "Well, I better go continue my job. See you latter pals!" Quatre and Wufei watched him leave.

"One day, I'm going make him shut up." Said the Chinese pilot between his teeth.

"Wufei, he's just teasing you and every time you fell for it. Just let him talk and forget about him." Add Quatre.

"That's easier said than done. He gets so much on my nerves…" Wufei made a exhausted feature. "I going back to work."

"Bye Wufei, see you latter." Quatre then left the cafeteria were they had all that discussion and went to his office to work.

***********************************************************************

"So, it's wasn't so bad wasn't it?" Asked gently Gabriel to the young lady who had just finished her work. 

"No, it was bad. They only think of themselves. I don't know what to do anymore to make them open their eyes. Why can't they see it the whole Universe that his important, not only their little countries?" She was walking beside him, her head down. " I can't let them start a war again. We worked too hard for that Peace, he worked too hard." The last part was almost inaudible. 

"What did you say? I didn't get the last part?"

She turned her head to smile at the young man that was beside her. "Forget about it, it's not important."

He softly put his arms around the fragile shoulders of the young woman. "Come on, you need some air. Let's go outside to take a little walk. "

She shook her head faintly. "No thanks, I'm too tired." She started to walk towards her room. "I'll go to bed. Good night Gabriel."

The young man wasn't going to let her go just like that. He ran after her. When he got beside her, he grabbed her wrist. "Wait Relena, you need some time to relax before you go to bed. Come with me, please…" He looked at her in a such gentle way that she couldn't resist.

"Ok, but just a short walk, promise?"

"Promise!" He then took her hand in his and started to walk towards the gardens.

The gardens of the Sank Kingdom were bigger then any gardens she knew, and they were so peaceful. It wasn't such a bad idea after all to come here. The gardens were filled of roses and tulips, her favourite flowers. It was Milliardo's ways to tell her he was always thinking of her and her well being. He wasn't in the country right now. He had to leave for a political trip. She, some times, envied him. Living here, in such beautiful place. Relena wasn't living in the Sank Kingdom. She was always travelling to different countries and her apartment that she called home was in Paris. 

She turned her head around to look at the man who hadn't let her hand go since they had left the castle. Gabriel Dulipovici, who was born in Romania, was at first her new travel agent. He had contacts in many countries and colonies and he was the one getting sure she would be all right where she was going. At first their relations were only officials, nothing personal, but Gabriel at got really close to her in the last 2 years. He was a kind person always there to listen to her problems or to sheer her up. He wasn't the perfect guy. He had a bad temper some times, but who hadn't? Tonight was the first time she realised how close he got to her without her even noticing. _He's cute, and kind. Maybe I should give it a try. _

But if I do that means, he's really out of my life.

I can't…

But I have to one day.

"You don't talk much Ray." That was how he was calling her when they were alone. He told her she was his ray of light.

"Sorry Gabriel, I guess I'm really tired. You can talk if you want, I will listen."

"My little Ray is really dark today. Come on Relena. I know you can do it. You have the power, the influence and the intelligence to do so."

"But, do I have the strength?" She stopped looking at him and looked at the floor.

"You're kidding right? You, Relena Darlian, are asking me if you are strong enough?"

"What is so wrong with that?" She asked a bit upset. "I'm not a goddess Gabriel. Stop putting me on some pedestal. And…" She stopped talking and started to look around. She wasn't aware of Gabriel presence anymore. Something was wrong, she could feel it.

"What? What is it?" He looked alarmed and he too started to look around.

"They're here, I know it."

"Who's here?" 

Before she could answer 4 men in black appeared from the bushes. They were all wearing masks and Relena couldn't tell who it was. They were all pointing their guns at her and Gabriel. Gabriel, quick as a soldier, drawn his gun from his pants where he was always keeping it. He was pointing his gun at the attackers but he knew he wasn't a match for them.

"Look, little soldier, put down your gun or she dies." The tallest of the attacker had come closer to Relena. She was now only feet away from him.

"I won't let you get near her." 

Relena, in a defence way had stepped behind Gabriel who was still aiming his gun at the others.

She couldn't get kidnapped, she couldn't. It would mean the end of the ESUN.

"Relena, be ready to run." Whispered Gabriel in her ear. She was amazed by his calm. It's like if he knew he was going to win against them. She knew they couldn't win but she prayed for a miracle.

"Run!"

At this order, Relena started to run in the castle's direction. Luckily for her, there were many trees in the gardens and it would ensure her a little protection. She turned her head around to look if Gabriel was ok. He had hide behind one of the trees and had already shot 3 men down. _He's good._ She thought. Maybe they were going to make it out of here.

"She's running away. Shoot her, she can't escape!"

"But sir…?"

"Do it!!!" 

Relena hadn't hear that last conversation and it was Gabriel's scream that made her turn around one last time to look at them

"Relena look out!!!" 

The man was up and ready to shoot at her. He was aiming at her legs so she couldn't run but she would still be alive. But before he was able to pull the trigger, the man stopped moving and fell to the ground. Not only her but also Gabriel seamed surprised. He wasn't the one who had fired and the shot had been so silent. 

At the view of their falling comrade, the other 3 men started to rise again. Relena couldn't believe her eyes, they were supposed to be dead. But they seemed ok now. _How can it be?_

"Gabriel, look out!" Gabriel who hadn't taken his eyes from the falling man seamed surprised to see the others rise again. But before he could do anything, the 3 men were down again, shot by something. Gabriel was so shocked by it that he didn't move from his spot. Relena, understanding that it was their chance to escape, ran to Gabriel's side and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we've got to run!"

Getting back his composure his got up on his feet, grabbed her arm and started to run towards the castle. 


	2. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 2

Revolution, War... and Peace  
Chapter 2: A blast from the past  
  
Quatre was looking through the window of his personal shuttle. The Stars, they were so beautiful, and the blue sphere was like a dream. _How can people fight when there were such marvels to see?_ Quatre didn't know. He was on his way to L-3 to inform Trowa about the new problems Relena was facing. They thought it was better to inform him in person, they didn't want the paparazzi or even the senate to find out her life was in danger. He closed his eyes remembering her sad aquamarine eyes.  


*****************************************************************************  
"Relena!"  
Relena turned her face around to look at the man who had called her name.  
"Quatre!" She ran to him, jumping into his open arms. Quatre closed his arms around her, holding her tightly.  
"Relena."  
When Quatre had learned that Relena had been attacked, it was as if his heart had stop. He could have lost her for ever. His dear friend, maybe his dearest. _God, please don't let something like that ever happen again._ Quatre hadn't noticed the quiet tears Relena had begun to shed against his chest. She had gripped her fingers in his shirt, much to Gabriel's displeasure, and wouldn't let go. Quatre wasn't about to let her go either. Having her near him like this was like a dream for him. _She's alive!_ He thought. Gently, he started caressing her hair telling her that everything would be ok, that he was here to protect her now . But Relena wouldn't let go. She felt so great in those arms, almost as if it was him holding her, telling her that she would be all right and that he had kept his promise to protect her.Quatre noticed that everyone in the conference room was looking at them and shyly detached himself from her.  
"Now, now sweetie, everything is going to be all right. I'm here now."  
"I know, thanks Quatre."  
Quatre then turned his head to look around in the conference room. Almost everyone was there. They had all gathered at the Preventer's HQ to discuss the new threat. Lady Une was sitting at the end of the table, clearly, she would be the one in charge this time. Noin was close to Zechs, her fiancé. Beside Noin was Sally and Wufei who had greeted Quatre by a small nod of the head. They were almost all here, just like old times. They were all wearing their preventer's uniform. It was so great to see them again, a great team.Quatre kindly guided Relena to her place near Gabriel then continued his way to sit at his own place, between Duo and Wufei. He had never met Gabriel but had heard very nice things about him through Relena. He didn't know why but he didn't like the guy. But the way the others acted with him, it seemed like he was the only one. He decided to give the man a chance, maybe he was wrong after all and Relena seemed really close to him. Was that the reason why he didn't like him? He didn't know.

  
"Now," Started Lady Une "everyone, you all know why we asked you to come here. We need your help and you guys are the best. Vice foreign minister Darlian was attacked 2 days ago by an unknown enemy." She turned her head towards Relena's direction and asked her: " Miss Darlian, can you tell us anything about what happened? How many were they? Were they good? We need   
you to tell us all the details you remember."  
Relena turned to face Gabriel. She was scared. Many times she hadn't been afraid to die but now she was and didn't know why.She kept seeing the faces of her aggressors in her head. Dark black spots that were surrounding her and taking her life away. She hadn't been sleeping for the last two days and her nerves were starting to crack. She inhaled slowly. _Come on Relena, you are the world leader. You can't be weak. You have to be strong._ She then turned her head to face the group and started with an assurance that surprised even herself."I'll try to tell you everything I remembered or noticed."  
Relena raised from her chair and went beside the window. She then put calmly her hand on the glass and started to tell her story.

"We were just walking, Gabriel and I, in the Sank kingdom's gardens. It was so peaceful. I was tired so I didn't really noticed what was going on around me. Gabriel was talking to me when I heard some noise in the branches. I knew something was wrong. At that hour, the gardeners are all asleep or with their families. I told Gabriel we should get back inside but he didn't seem to notice anything. He was asking me what was wrong when 4 men appeared before us. They were soldiers, I could tell. They knew how to handle their guns and they looked really strong and fast. Gabriel told me to run towards the castle and I did. He shot 3 of them down, I saw it. But one of them was still up and ready to shoot me. Gabriel told me to look out but before he or I could do anything, the forth man was killed by someone else. We don't know who it was. Gabriel was as surprised as me." She then turned around to face everyone again. "But that's not what is wrong here. The men that were down came back to life. It's as if Gabriel's shots hadn't hurt them at all. Again, before we could do anything, they were shot down." She paused a moment before continuing. "I went to Gabriel's side to tell him we should run. He grabbed my arm and we did." She then took her place back in her chair. 

"The next morning, there were no trace of them, as if nothing had ever happened." She looked at each of them, a serious expression on her face. "But it did happened, we didn't hallucinate. I know what I'm going to say may sound selfish but I can't die. _I don't want to,_ _not until I've seen   
him again_. If I do, this world is going to have another war and I can't accept that. We worked too hard for it; we can't allow something like that to happen again."  
Everyone was starring at Relena who had stop talking. They were sort of amazed by her speech. _She hasn't change one bit_, thought Quatre.Lady Une was the first one to get her composure back. She turned her face to Gabriel's, looking directly at him. "Is there anything you would like to add M. Dulipocivi?"  
Gabriel looked carefully at the people that were surrounding him. They wanted peace so badly and they were all going to protect Relena with theirs lives, he knew that_. How much more important can she get?_ He was wandering."No, I have nothing to add except that we are not absolutely sure that the men were shot. I didn't hear any gun shot. But then again, when they fell, the movements of their bodies were like those of bodies that had been shot." 

He passed nervously a hand trough his hair. "What I mean is that the person who saved us was prepared and didn't want to be noticed."

"Wow, great story you guys!"  
"It wasn't a story Duo." Added angrily Relena. "Do you think I was joking?"  
"Hey , hey, don't panic. What I mean is that we still don't know anything   
about those guys and well, that it was exciting. NO OFFENSE here!"  
They all looked at Duo, a surprise expression on their faces.  
Duo backed up, raising his arms in a protective way. "Hey don't look at me like that! Ok, I admit it, I like action stories and that sounded just like one."  
Lady Une sighed. Duo Maxwell hadn't changed at all. _I wonder some times if he'll ever grow up one day?  
_"Well, I think everyone knows that Miss Darlian is facing a great danger. Unfortunately, as Duo said, we don't know anything about this menace. I really think we're going to need everyone's help again." She turned to face Quatre. "Quatre, we need you to go get Trowa. He would be of great help. " She then turned to face Noin and Zechs. "Wind, I know you have a country to   
run and that I can't ask you to be one of Relena's personal guards."

"I'm not going to let my sister be guarded by anyone else." Zechs was serious. He wasn't about to let his little sister's life in the hands of someone else."Wind, I understand your concern but you won't be of any help if you are caught between to jobs and-"  
Zechs was about to cut Lady Une again but Noin stopped him before he could   
say anything."She's right Zechs, you cannot just leave your duty like that. You have a country to rule and you won't be of any help if you try to do both. You won't be able to give your 100% and that just maybe enough to get Relena killed or lose your country's stability."  
Zechs turned to face his fiancée. "And what about you Noin, what are you going to do?"  
"I'll stay by your side, like I'll told you before. Besides, maybe they are after the Peacecraft, we don't know. We can't let you be alone. I'll protect you."  
Zechs looked deeply in the dark blue eyes of his fiancée. He then took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. With his lips, he murmured "I love you."  
"That's settle. Now Wufei and Sally, you'll be Relena's bodyguards and-"  
"Hey, I can do that. I did it before, I should be the one protecting her."  
"No Mr. Dulipovici. No offence but you aren't as skilled as a Gundam pilot. Relena needs the best. You're good, don't be offended, but you aren't the best."

Gabriel wasn't happy at all by Lady Une's comments but for now he had to do has told. _You'll see_.  
"As I said, Sally and Wufei, you'll protect Relena, M. Dulipovici just   
continue do to your job like if nothing happened. Duo."  
"Yeah?"  
"You'll have, probably, the toughest job."  
"What? Why me?"  
"Because. You'll have to find Heero Yuy."  
"What? Heero? But we have NO idea where he is. We've been looking for him for the past 3 years and we found nothing. That guy is like a ghost and you want me to catch it! If Heero doesn't want to be found, we won't find him."

"Well then you'll be a Ghostbuster."  
"Like that old movie? That was a cool one! Have you guys seen it?"  
"Shut up Maxwell so we can get this over with." The Chinese pilot was already exhausted by his companion's comments.  
"Ok, ok, I'll work on it."  
"Good, everything is now clear. Report back when Trowa will be here and when Duo, hopefully, will have found Heero. You are all dismissed. Oh yes, also, don't forget to always report back to me. I'll be in charge of the operations"  
Everyone raised for their seats and all left the conference room of the Preventer's headquarters.  
  
******************************************************************************

"Trowa, have you fed the lions?"  
"For the third time, yessss Catherine." Catherine had asked him the same question three times and for three times he had answered the same thing.  
Catherine came beside him looking at him with her great big smile.  
"I'm sorry little bro. I wasn't paying attention."  
"You're telling me?"  
"Hey, hey, everyone can be distracted some time. I was practising my knife throwing show." She leaned back on the lion's cage looking at the beast Trowa had fed more then half an hour ago.  
"I still think you two look a lot a like."  
Trowa turned his head, surprised by that comment, but as usual he didn't show anything.  
"Hey, you know what, the girl that usually takes your place in the show is coming back today. You'll have the chance to meet her. She's a great kid."  
Trowa didn't answer to that statement. He left the lion's side to continue on with his chores.  
  
Trowa had been working at the circus for the last two month. His sister had asked him if he could take on the place of a girl who was working with them. She had to go visit her father back on Earth. Catherine also thought this would be a great occasion to see him again. Trowa had accepted it. He said it was to give them a hand but in fact, he really missed his sister and was happy to see her again. e was supposed to have left the circus 4 days ago but Catherine had ask him to stay one more week just to be here until the girl's return.  
  
Trowa, like the other Gundam pilots had been working for the preventers for the past few years. He thought that his job was ok. In fact, he liked it because he still felt useful for Peace.  
  
Trowa, had also grown into quite a handsome man. Catherine was proud to say that her little brother was one of the cutest men of the entire galaxy. His features were more masculine and he had kept those incredible deep green eyes. He was still wearing his hair the same way, his anti-gravity style. He was well built and stronger than before.But Trowa was alone and Catherine didn't know why. Some rumours said that he preferred men. But Catherine didn't believe that. Something else was behind Trowa's loneliness but she didn't know what it was. He wasn't the   
talkative type and she couldn't ask him, she wasn't comfortable enough with this subject.  
  
"Catherine! Where are you?"  
"I'm here!" Catherine answered the manager's call.  
"Well, come here. Eve is back!"  
Catherine jumped in the air. "That's great!" And ran towards the entrance, leaving Trowa alone, to greet the girl that had become one of her bestfriends.  
At the girl's sight, she smiled joyfully.  
The girl was about Catherine's height. She had long blond hair that was gracefully falling on her back. You could say that she was really beautiful but also that her life hadn't always been happy. This girl had a long and painful history that she would be carrying with her for the rest of her life.  
"Eve! I'm so glade to see you!" Catherine hugged the young woman with all her love and friendship. "I missed you." Letting the girl go, she asked "So, how is you father? I hope his getting better."  
Eve smile gently at Catherine.  
"My father his doing well, don't worry. Thanks for asking."  
"Na, it's nothing." Grabbing the young woman's arm, she pulled her towards the lion's cages. "Come on, there's somebody I want you to meet." Eve was letting herself being pulled by her friend. She knew the performer wanted to present her brother. Catherine had kept talking about him all the time, but she never showed her any pictures telling her she should meet him person. So, she would finally meet that guy name Trowa Barton. She knew he was one of the Gundam pilots who had save the Earth and the Colonies. She was happy to meet one of the greatest people in the universe, one that had been able to do what she had dreamed of doing.  
  
Trowa was again kneeling down beside the lion's cage when Catherine and Eve arrived beside him. He rose slowly from his position to greet the girl that Catherine was calling: her friend. He then turned to face the young woman.The shock was enormous and even Trowa couldn't hide it, even for a short moment.  
It was her! He knew her! She wasn't just a circus girl. She was the one who had him betrayed long ago. What was she doing here? Why was she here? Was Catherine in danger? All those questions pumped into his head.  
Something also happened in Trowa's heart that he couldn't control. His heart started to beat faster. He was; He couldn't say how he was but he wasn't indifferent, that's for sure. That girl, the girl he had hoped but never dreamed to see again but at the same time, the only girl he was   
afraid of, the girl that could read into his soul.  
The girl seemed as shocked as him. He was Trowa Barton. She should have known. Only he could have become that Gundam Pilot. He was the one that had left her there to die, that had abandoned her. She had always told herself that she would never want to see him again. She tried for so many years to forget him. But to see him like this told her that she could have never forgot him. You don't forget a guy like him. The one that had broken her heart and her soul.Catherine didn't seem to notice the change into her brother and friend's attitude. She was too happy to introduce them to each other to notice anything else. Placing them in front of each other, she started the presentations.  
"Eve, this is my brother, Trowa Barton. Trowa, this is my friend Eve Darcy."  
Neither of them moved, they were still too much surprise to say anything. At that moment, Catherine started to suspect something. Why weren't they talking? They looked at each other like if they knew each other.

"You." The word had slipped out of her mouth without her even   
noticing it.  
"You guys know each other?" The situation wasn't good at all. That silence   
between them. Catherine shivered. They were so cold.  
"Yes."  
"I don't know you." With that, Eve started to walk towards her trailer   
leaving a speechless Trowa and a surprised Catherine.  
Catherine stared a moment at her leaving friend and then turned to face her   
brother.  
"Trowa, what is that supposed to mean?"  
Trowa started to follow Eve's direction.  
"I'll explain later."  
"But Trowa?"  
"Later Catherine."  
He was heading towards Eve's trailer, she could tell. But what was going on   
here? _They were supposed to like each other._  
  
******************************************************************************

  
Eve was sitting at her desk, trying to make some sense about everything that had happened. _He's back, I can't believe it._ She had been looking at her reflection for the past couple of minutes. Her deep grey eyes, looking through her. She couldn't calm herself; his face was always popping back into her mind. She had been fighting against this memory for so long and she had almost succeeded in forgetting him. _Why do I have to see him, and NOW? I don't need this_. With Trowa's appearance came all her painful memories: the death of her younger brother, her time living has a traitor just to assure her family's survival... And what had come out of that: nothing. Her other brother had disappeared, taken away by the Alliance, while her father died of pneumonia.

  
Thinking about her deceased father, she remembered all the lies she had been telling Catherine. She couldn't tell her the real reason she had to go to Earth, she couldn't tell anybody the truth. That was her life and she would be living it for the rest of her life.  
  
A knock on her trailer's door brought her back to reality. She knew who it was and she didn't want to see him.  
"Go away!" She hadn't moved from her position, hoping that the rude tone of her voice would make him leave.  
But Trowa didn't care. He opened the trailer's door, not saying anything, and then leaned back on the door. He looked directly into her eyes through the mirror on the wall.For a brief moment, she returned that look but she soon couldn't and turned her head away.  
"I told you to go away."  
Trowa wasn't about to move from his position. He wanted to know why the girl was here, he wanted to know what was going on in that head, but most of all, he wanted to see her.  
"Midii Une, " At her real name, the girl shudder. "Why are you here?"  
"To work. What do you think?"  
"I don't believe you."  
"Well, that's sad."  
At that answer, Trowa pushed himself away from the door. He then grabbed her setting her on her feet. Looking directly into her eyes, trying to see her soul, he told her with his deep voice:  
"I don't know why you are here, but if you put my sister's life in danger, I'll kill you."  
The young woman pushed herself away from him 

"I have no doubt. You are capable of many things. To kill is easy for you."

"And to lie seems even easier for you."  
At that statement, Midii couldn't control herself and the echo her hand made when it slapped his cheek surprised even her.Calmly, Trowa put his hand on his red cheek but his eyes never left hers.They stayed like that for a long moment, looking into each other's eyes.   
They couldn't move, they couldn't do anything.  
Midii tried to feel sorry for what she had just done but she couldn't. She had wanted to do that years ago and now it was done. But it seemed so empty. She wasn't happy about it. Why?  
"You haven't change at all Midii Une."  
"You neither, No-name, or should I say Trowa Barton."  
Trowa looked at the girl one last time before leaving her alone.  
"I'll find out why you are here."  
Midii watched him leave her trailer. _He'll find out. That, I am sure. But he can't. If he does then my part in the game will be over. I must tell my superiors. But, what can they do against a Gundam pilot?  
_


	3. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 3

Chapter 3:One more, one less

They were both seated in Quatre's personal shuttle on their way back to Earth.

Trowa was facing Quatre. The blond pilot hadn't been spoken since the moment they launched. He looked lost his thoughts his thought and Trowa didn't know whether or not to disturb he should or shouldn't disturb his friend. They had launched more than an hour ago and Quatre was still looking at the stars.

Quatre had asked Trowa to come help them with the current problem on Earth and Trowa had accepted right away. _This is going to be a chance to find out why she's here._ But he knew that the problems Relena was facing were surely greater than the one his sister's. Still, she was his sister and he really cared for her. He had to look after her; it was his way to repay her for all she had done for him during the last war. _Maybe the two things are connected?_ Yes, they could be. He didn't know for sure but he would find out. He hadn't seen her before he left and it was as if he was sad about it. _Why should I be? She's just more trouble in my life._

Catherine hadn't really been happy to see her brother leave for more danger, but what could she do? Besides, somebody had to take care of peace and Trowa was one of the people chosen. She didn't know the reasoning behind his sudden departure, but thought that it must be really important to cut into Trowa's vacation like it had.   
Another hour passed and Quatre hadn't still said anything. Trowa wasn't the talkative type and he usually enjoyed the silence but this was too much, especially from Quatre. Something was bothering his friend, he could tell and had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"Hey Quatre, you're really quiet."

Quatre smiled gently at his friend.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. It's just… I have a lot on my mind right now." He turned back his head to look at the empty space.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?"

Quatre dropped his head in some kind of defeat.

"Yeah. I'm worried about her. She's in serious danger you know."

"You really like her don't you?"

Quatre nodded. "I do, she's a dear friend"

"Maybe more…?"

Quatre turned to face his friend. _How come he always knows how I feel or whom I like?_

"You love her, don't you?" Trowa was now the one that turned his head. He didn't want to face his friend with what he was going to have to say. "And you left Catherine for her."

Quatre received a knife directly through his heart. Yes, it was true. He and Catherine had been lovers, but that was before he'd come to know Relena more, before he fell in love with her. Catherine was still hurt, he knew. He wasn't happy either. Relena wasn't with him. _She loves me like a friend._ He felt so bad for what he had done to Catherine. He did love her, very much. But now it was different, there was Relena…

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Quatre nodded.

"She doesn't love me, she loves him."

"But he's not here!"

Quatre raised his head to face his friend eyes. What he was going to say was the truth, the painful truth he had to live with.

"Each time I hold her in my arms, it's as if it's him holding her. Each time I tell her everything is going to be ok, that I will protect her, it's him who's telling her. She loves him. I know that and… it hurts. I can't fight with that."

__

I can't fight with Heero Yuy.

******************************************************************************

Three weeks had passed. Duo had been looking for Heero Yuy but hadn't found anything. He had looked everywhere he could imagine Heero could be. _Man! I can't catch a ghost. I'm not super human after all._ Duo had been walking in that shopping center hopping he would find anything useful. _What am I thinking? Heero is not the shopping type!_ He had asked all his contacts, all his friends for some information. He had made major searches on the computer. Nothing. He had found nothing that could tell him were the perfect soldier was hiding himself.

Duo thought that is was enough research for one day and that he needed a break. He looked at the coffee shop near him. The cake in the glass caught his attention. As if it was calling him, Duo went directly to the shop and ordered a big piece of that cake and a large coffee. _Eating is the biggest pleasure of life!_ That was his motto device.

Taking his tray carefully, he turned and spotted an empty table. He headed for it.   
Walking slowly, making sure he didn't spill any coffee, he kept his eyes on that table, hoping it would still be empty once he reached it.  
He was about to achieve his goal when a man, coming out of nowhere hit him, causing the coffee to spill on his new shirt and causing the piece of cake to fly in the air before landing on the ground with a big splash.  
Trying to get the coffee off his shirt, he addressed the man.

"Hey man! Can't you watch where you're going?! You've ruined my lunch."

"I'm sorry."

Duo stopped looking at his shirt and turned his head around to face the man. He knew that voice, it was the voice of "Heero Yuy!"

"Duo Maxwell." Heero said the name in that emotionless voice of his.

Forgetting his dirty shirt, Duo jumped into Heero arms.

"Hey buddy!! Man, I've been looking all over for you! It's good to see you."

"Duo. Would you mind? You're covered with coffee."

Backing up, Duo started to laugh aloud. "Oops, sorry man." Grabbing Heero's arm, he forced him to seat at the still empty table.

"Hey, it's really good to see you. It's been… how long… Oh yeah, 3 years since we last saw you." He backed up a bit to take a good look at the man in front on him. "Well, you're almost as cute as me."

"You haven't change at all Duo Maxwell."

"Well, a bit, I'm more cute now."

Heero made a tired gesture.

"You said you were looking for me."

"Oh yeah! That's right." He leaned closer to Heero then turned his head around, making sure nobody would hear his conversation.

"It's about Relena." Lowering his voice he added, "She's in trouble, a lots of trouble."

"I know."

Duo backed up again, surprise written all over his face.

"What? You know?! How come?!"

"I was there."

"You were there? But that's impossible, there was only her, that Gabriel, " at that name, Heero's face darkened "I see, you don't like him, jealous….. " At the deadly look Heero made him, Duo decided to continue on with the enumeration " and the guys that attacked them. Oh yeah! There was also that mystery g…" Duo's eyes opened in surprise. "No! That wasn't you?"

Heero nodded. "It was you!!" Duo then calmed himself. "I should have known, only you could have done that. Heero Yuy, still the perfect soldier."

Heero didn't say anything, he was just staring at Duo.

"Hey, wait a minute. Why didn't you say anything to Relena?"

"I have my reasons. You won't tell her anything either."

"But Heero, she needs you. And we need you too. We need your help to protect her."

"You won't tell her anything." Heero glare was dangerous. "That's my business. I won't work with you guys but I'll still protect her, I promised."

" Do you have any idea how she's living now? She wants to see you more than anything. She doesn't say anything because she doesn't want to bother anybody with her love problems, but everybody knows." Heero made a gesture, telling Duo that he wouldn't change his mind.  
At that, Duo rose from his seat.

"Well, I can see that you are too chicken to face the woman you love." He added with disgust in his voice. "You don't deserve her." Duo left the table, leaving a speechless Heero behind him.

__

Relena…

I'm sorry…. But it's better this way.

I… Relena…

******************************************************************************

I have to tell him! I have to tell Duo!

Hilde was running down the street. The bus had let her off near the Preventer Headquarters. _Just a few meters to go and I will tell him!_

******************************************************************************

24 hours ago.

The television was on. She was seating comfortably in her sofa, looking at the television. The control in her hand, she was changing the channels rapidly, not finding anything she liked to watch. Then, an image caught her attention._ Hey, that's Vice foreign minister Darlian._ As she pressed the button to come back to that image, she could hear the news.

"Today, the Senate is having another meeting. The Senators are still trying to find a way to keep the fragile peace we obtained 3 years ago." As the commentator continued talking, Hilde was watching the images of the senators who were coming into the senate. "That Peace had cost many human lives and Vice foreign minister Darlian is working very hard so that the humanity won't repeat such a tragedy."

__

Let's just hope she'll succeed. Poor girl, that's a lot to handle at her age.

Hilde continued on looking at the images, not listening to the commentator anymore. _They're all the same; all they want is more power, more money. I just hope that one day they'll understand that we really want to live in peace. Fortunately for her, they are not all bad, some are actually good people but not the majority. Hey wait a minute, that's…_

Hilde stopped her thinking, she got up, running to the television screen, looking at the people that were entering the senate. _That's him! What the hell he is doing there?_ Realizing the importance of her discovery, she ran to the phone. She had difficulties dialing the number; her hands were shaking too much.

"Hello? Hello?! Hey miss!……….. Finally! I need a place on the next shuttle going to Earth…… Yeah! I don't care how much it cost, just reserve me that ticket!….. Yeah…. In one hour….. I'll be there!" Hanging down the phone, she realized that she a little time to prepare before leaving.

__

*****************************************************************************

I have to tell Duo!

Come on! Why can't this shuttle go any faster? I miss my mobile suit.

Hilde was looking at the Earth and thought that it was too far away from the colonies. The shuttle had launch an hour ago and would only reach the Earth in 3 hours. _I have to tell the gundam pilots… and soon. _Hilde crossed her arms on her chest. _I can just imagine what he can do while I stuck in that damn shuttle!_

Ding ding!!!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please stay calm, we are having a little technique problem with the engines. Please, do not panic, everything is going to be all right, we are just going to have a little delay."

__

Man! Just my luck!

******************************************************************************

The Preventer's Headquarter was at the next corner, she could see the big gate that was so particular to this building. Maybe it was to show more importance to the Preventers? Nobody actually knew why they had chosen that building. It was quite beautiful, that's for sure, an Old French style, but it was much too flashy for the people that were working there.

Lost in thought, Hilde didn't see the man that was in front of her. Once her head was clear again, she was sitting on the sidewalk looking at the sky.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see….YOU!"

When Hilde saw the man's face, she just stopped moving, too surprised to do anything.

"Hilde, it's nice to see you." He smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile, it was more sadistic.

"May I know why you're here?" Hilde got up on her feet, ready to face the man in front of her.

"That's none of your business."

The man smiled again and at the same time pointed a gun at her.

"I believe it is." Showing her the nearest alley he asked her with too much gentleness. "Would you please give me the honor to accompany me."

Hilde couldn't do anything but follow the man's order. She knew he was good, better than she was and she wanted to live, she had to see Duo.

Entering the small alley, Hilde stopped when she was far enough from the street.

"You're not going to get away with this, Kale Barton."

"Well, well, you haven't change at all." He was looking directly into the violet eyes of the young woman. "That's sad, but I can't let you go. You would ruin my plans."

The last thing Hilde saw was him pulling the trigger of his gun.

******************************************************************************

The streets were full of people. They were celebrating the anniversary of the end of the Eve wars, now 4 years past. Some were singing, others dancing, and the streets were full of color and joy, of children laughing. It was difficult to circulate in the streets because of the hordes of people. It was a great day, a happy day, for most of them.  
Even Relena was happy. Happy to see that what she was working her life for was actually appreciated by many people. _Peace is so wonderful!_ She loved it and for a brief moment felt very proud of herself, very proud of what she had accomplished, with the others, and also proud to have maintained that so fragile Peace.

Today was a big day and they were holding a reception, with all the senators, at the richest hotel in the city. That hotel belonged to one of the Senators and he had gladly offered it so that he would prove to the others that he wanted to be happy, just like them.

Relena's car managed to make it's way through the crowd and to the entrance of the luxurious hotel. Paygan, her old servant, had offered to take her there. He was so happy to finally help his dear mistress. Paygan was getting old and he couldn't always be present to serve Relena. On this occasion, he wanted to be there. He was the one that looked over her during the war and he felt that it was his duty to be her driver for the day. Relena had gladly accepted the help of her dear friend. It was like the old days, Paygan, herself and… well, now it wasn't Noin that was her bodyguard but it was Wufei. He wasn't as pleasant company but he was ok. Wufei was sitting in front of her in the limo, looking outside, apparently not caring about what was happening inside the car, but the Chinese young man was always on alert and always ready to defend. Sally wasn't there; she had got really sick during the night, not really knowing the cause of the sickness. It had happened so suddenly that they hadn't able to have somebody else take her place. But Relena wasn't scared; Wufei was strong and she trusted his talents. He was really good looking in that tuxedo and Relena smiled discreetly. She then turned her head to look at Gabriel who was sitting beside her. He had insisted on accompanying her, remembering her that she had promised him a dance, a month ago. He was so handsome in that suit. He looked so strong and so virile. Relena blushed shyly noticing that she had been staring at him for a long moment. Luckily for her, he didn't seem to notice. In fact, he looked lost in his thoughts. _Well, I better leave him alone; we'll have plenty of time to talk later._

The car stopped in front of the entrance. Relena turned her head to look at the gate. It was so beautiful. An old English gate made of iron, and it also had some majesty in it. Gabriel got out of the car, offering his hand to help Relena. She stepped out, getting on her feet. She was pretty tonight, she had to admit. Her long silky red dress, matching her forms perfectly, was really to her advantage. Quatre had offered her a diamond necklace that she was weary proudly on her neck. Her hair was pulled up and it was a gracious mix of little braids and tufts that were falling each side of her delicate face. She was beautiful, no one could argue with that. Gabriel smiled gently at the young woman and then offered his arm.

"Would you please give me the honor?"

Laughing lightly, Relena put her hand on the powerful arm. She actually really enjoyed that little game.

"It will be my pleasure."

They were starting to go up the stairs that were leading to the entrance when Relena heard Paygan's voice.

"Miss Relena! If you need me, I'll be in the parking, just ask for me."

Turning her head to look at her old friend, Relena thanked him and started to get up the stairs.

The entrance was empty; apparently, everyone was inside or in the garden that was behind the big building. Leading to the entrance was a long alley of old English columns where were suspended many colorful flowers. It was so beautiful, so full of life. Relena was happy to live that day.

Gabriel was about to lead her inside when a voice, coming from one of the column, caught her attention.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go in there."

Relena stopped walking, too shocked by what she has just heard. That voice, she knew that voice. She turned around to look directly in the direction the voice was coming. Gabriel and Wufei had heard it to; Gabriel grabbed Relena's arm, pulling her closer to him in some kind of protection. Wufei didn't seem panicked at all. He knew that voice too and it was a good sign.

"Heero…. Is that you?"

Coming from behind the columns, The Perfect Soldier looked directly into the young woman eyes. He then leaned on the column, still looking at her.

"Yeah."

"So, you're finally back, it's about time Heero." Added Wufei.

Relena was unable to do anything. She couldn't move. She had dreamed so many nights to see him, but now…. It was different. All her anger, her pain, her loneliness were coming back. Deciding that he wasn't going to win this easy, coming back like if nothing had happened, like they were almost total strangers, she straitened her head proudly.

"Who do you think you are to tell me what I should or shouldn't do?"

"I'm the guy that promised to protect you."

Relena started to laugh but it wasn't a joyful laugh, it was more a broken heart laugh.

"To protect me!? Go to hell Heero Yuy!"

With that, she started to head into the building, escaping Gabriel's grasp. Heero, the perfect soldier, wasn't prepared for that kind of reaction, she wasn't supposed to go inside, they were waiting for her, and the noise that the crowd was making was a perfect hiding.

Heero ran after her and encircled her around her waist in the same time she was entering the hotel. As he pulled her back to him, he felt a bullet passing beside his ear. In the same time 10 men were shouting at them, not letting them a chance to escape. Heero had pulled Relena with him behind a column just like Wufei and Gabriel did. One of his hands was shooting at the men that were hiding around them; the other was keeping Relena close to him, not letting her go. Relena wasn't scared, Heero was there to protect her, she knew. It felt so warm to be close to him like this. She could sense his discreet cologne; she could feel his powerful muscles around her. _He's back!_ But Heero didn't seem to notice anything, he was to busy with the new attackers.

"How are we going to escape?"

"I have my plan." Looking at Wufei, he made him a gesture, telling him to cover their escape. He then pulled something from his pocket. Relena saw the two grenades and understood what he was going to do.

"Be ready."

"I am.". Heero looked at Gabriel, telling him to follow once they made their move.

With his teeth, Heero armed the two grenades then threw them at the attackers. As they exploded, Heero grabbed Relena around her waist and started to run towards the gate. Turning his head around, making sure Gabriel was following them; he then looked at Wufei who now had the situation under control. The grenades had killed most of the attackers and Wufei was better than the ones that were still alive, he would be victorious.

Heero was still carrying Relena like if she was as light as a feather. She was moving, trying to escape his grasp that was hurting her.

"Heero! Let go! I can run… Ahhhhh…."

Relena put her left hand on her right arm. She had been shot. One of the bullets had hit her. She could feel her blood leaving her body.

Heero didn't notice that, he wasn't aware of what she was saying or doing, he had to take her to a secured place; that was his mission.

As he reached the gates, he turned around one last time to look at Wufei. The attackers were holding off longer then he had expected. They had to escape. The crowd was the better place to hide. Finally letting Relena go, he grabbed her right hand, pulling her in the crowd.

"We have to hide! Hey you, follow!" Gabriel wasn't really happy with Heero's orders. He was being treated like a child. Also, he had to admit that he didn't like the way the other man was treating Relena, like she belonged to him. Who did this guy think he was?

Heero pulled Relena deep into the crowd, making sure the attackers wouldn't find them if they had followed. They were running for more than five minutes when, for the first time, Heero was aware of Relena's calls again.

"Heero… please stop…I…"

Heero stopped running, he hadn't let her go since the beginning and wasn't about to. He turned around to face her. Gabriel was standing behind her, looking on in horror. She was so pale, and Heero realized that the moisture he had felt in his hand was actually Relena's blood.

"Heero…"

Before he could do anything, Relena had fainted and was caught by an angry Gabriel. The young man kept her tightly in his arms, putting a hand on her wound.

"What were you waiting for? Were you waiting 'till she ran out of blood?"

Heero looked at the young woman, worry written all over his face.

"We have to take her back to the Preventer's Headquarters."

  



	4. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The dark side of the force

2 days later.

Quatre was sitting on her hospital bed, looking at her closed eyes. She'd been unconscious for two days. Though her injuries weren't that bad, exhaustion made it worse. Taking her hand, he leaned closer. She seemed so pale and fragile. He turned his head and looked at the door where Heero was leaning, watching Relena, his face expressionless. When he and Gabriel had gotten back, Relena covered with blood, his face had been different. He was scared for her, Quatre could tell. But now he'd put his mask back, not allowing any emotion to show. Quatre was sad for the man. He'd had to be emotionless for the major part of his life, but that wasn't a life. Humans were made to have emotions and show them, otherwise, why have the ability to laugh and cry?

The fact that Heero was back made everyone very happy. Duo seemed proud of him, whatever the reasons. He was glad, but not as much as the others. He knew what that appearance meant. He had to give up now, but he just couldn't. The fact that he was in love with the same woman that one his best friends loved was breaking his heart. But he couldn't help it. He took Relena's hand with his, looking at her beautiful face. _Please wake up._

As if she was responding to his call, Quatre felt a weak pressure on his hands. He looked at her, hope illuminating his face.

"Relena, can you hear me?"

At this phrase, Heero, who had been motionless for more then 30 minutes, straightened.

As if waking up from a long and painful dream, Relena opened her eyes, looking straight ahead. She couldn't see who it was, her vision wasn't clear enough. She turned her head hoping that would help. As her vision cleared, she could see who sat beside her.

Smiling weakly, she looked at the man who was leaning over her. She was happy to see her dearest friend.

"Quatre."

Quatre smiled back at her with all his love and friendship.

"Hey sweetie, you scared us."

Relena wasn't feeling very well, she was week and had an awful headache. Raising her good arm, she put a hand to her forehead.

"I'm sorry. Was I out long?"

"Two days."

"Oh." She put back her hand on the bed.

"I feel awful. Anything new while I was sleeping?"

Quatre laughed again. That was just the girl he knew. Not even up yet and already asking about the problems they were facing.

"No, nothing major. Trowa's gone for now, but he'll be back at the end of the week. He has entered a mobile suit factory. They say that they only make mobile suit for the agriculture but Trowa thinks otherwise. Sally is still resting. We don't know what she got but it was a bad one, Wufei's with her right now. As for Duo, he's eating, that's no surprise, his job for now his done…. Heero's back."

When Quatre mention the pilot of Wing Zero's name, Relena turned her head towards the door. He was there looking at her, not moving, not even coming closer to her, telling her that he was scared as hell when she had got shot. Relena turned again her head in the opposite direction. She didn't want to look at him.

"I don't want to see him!"

"Relena!" Quatre was surprised by Relena's reaction. He'd never thought that she wouldn't want to see him. What happened in her heart to change her like this? Quatre looked in Heero's direction. He was gone. 

When Relena had said she didn't want to see him, Heero felt as if he had received a knife right through his soul. He couldn't stand being there and watch her anymore. He had left. 

Quatre didn't say anything more; he didn't know what to say anyway. _What's going on here?_

******************************************************************************

5 days later.

Most of them had already arrived at the conference room. Lady Une, like the others, was dressed in her Preventer's uniform with her hair pulled back in the French way. She sat at the end of the long oval table talking with Noin about Mariemia. Zechs was absent. A meeting with the rulers of many countries had held him. Though he would have gladly given his place to someone else, he couldn't. It was too important and he'd reluctantly attended. He had made Noin promise to tell him everything when she got back.

Quatre sat beside Lady Une talking with Relena who had insisted on coming despite still feeling very tired. The meeting was about her, after all. She was dressed simply in an old pair of jeans and red shirt, her hair pulled in a ponytail. She looked like a little girl. She was voluntarily ignoring Heero, although she was checking him constantly from the corner of her eyes.  
Gabriel was beside her. He didn't seem to nothing what was happening around him, but he was. He was constantly checking on Heero, he didn't like the Gundam pilot. Heero wasn't looking at him but he was sure the guy was aware of his every moves.

The pilot of Zero stood opposite of Relena and Quatre, his arms crossed on his chest, looking at them silently. _I understand why she doesn't want to talk to me. It's natural after what I've done, but I couldn't be with her before. _He raised an eyebrow, noticing that Quatra was closer to her now. _Well, she and Quatre seem to get along very well... That's their business. _He wouldn't admit that seeing them that close was making him uncomfortable. His stomach twisted as he noticed Quatra taking Relena's hand. He didn't like it at all. _What's wrong with me? Am I... jealous?_ He turned his head, not wanting to watch anymore. Looking around, Duo caught his attention. The pilot of Deathscythe wasn't talking. Actually, he'd been unusually quiet for the last two days. even Wufei was starting to wonder what was wrong.  
Duo was worried. He'd told Heero that he hadn't received any news from Hilde in the past few days. That wasn't like her at all. She wasn't the type of girl to call her boyfriend every day, but still she used to give him some news at least twice a week. It'd been more than a week since he'd heard from her. He didn't feel like talking. He just sat there in his chair. His arms were crossed on the table and he looked straight ahead, not seeing anything. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

Wufei entered with the now completely healed Sally. They still didn't' know what she had caught. For a week, she'd been ill, unable to stand or eat anything solid. Wufei had taken care of her. He loved his wife dearly and seeing her like this, feeling so helpless made his anger rise. His arm was around her shoulder as if he was trying to protect her against some unseen enemy. Wufei always felt responsible for his wife; it was, in his mind at least, his duty to protect her. He guided her gently to their seats.

Now the only person missing was Trowa. He had entered the mobile suits company more than a week ago to check out his suspicions on what they were really up to. Something was fishy with the company and he intended to find out what it was. He was now a full time employee going by the name of Triton Bloom. People would be less likely to recognize his real name. Today's meeting was about important information he'd discovered as well as Relena's second kidnapping attempt, so they had to wait for him to arrive.

When Trowa entered the room, everyone stopped talking. His expression was definitely not a good sign. Tension in the room rose as they stared at him. They didn't dare talk, not that they could anyway. Every sound was stuck in their throats.

Trowa came closer to the table, looking directly into Duo's eyes. The young pilot straightened in his chair. His heart started to beat fast. The bad news were for him, he could sense it. He looked at Trowa trying to keep some composure.

"Com'on Trowa. Don't do that! Tell me what's wrong!"

Trowa couldn't talk. He couldn't say anything. What he was going to say would take all the happiness out of his friend forever.

"It's about Hilde."

Duo couldn't stand it anymore. He got up from his chair, his hands still pushing the table that was helping him keeping some balance.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's been shot."

Lowering his head, he grabbed the table, the only thing that prevented him from falling on the floor.

"And? Come on, don't do this to me!"

Trowa looked rapidly at everyone in the room. They weren't moving at all. He could have sworn that time had stopped. They were all looking at Duo who was now facing him again, pain written all over his face.

"Well, my contact told me he saw a man shoot her. She then dropped to the ground, lifeless, and two men came to pick her up." God, he hated the situation.

"Who shot her?" Duo couldn't control himself anymore. He was agitated, like a mad man. He started to walk around pacing the room faster and faster. They had never seen him like this.

"We don't know. My contact wasn't able to identify the man that did it… I'm sorry."

Duo stopped walking, looking again straight at Trowa.

"Was he sure she was dead?" Trowa paused for a minute, he had to tell the truth but feared the false hope it might give his friend.

"Not at 100%, but the fact the she automatically fell to the ground…"

"NO!!" Duo had turned away, facing the wall. His hands were moving like as if he was trying to find something he could hold on to. "That's not true! Hilde is still alive! I know it!" He stopped moving looking like some animal that had been hurt.

Nobody had moved. Seeing the happiest person in the team hurt had taken their strengths away.

Then without warning, Duo's punch made a hole in the wall. His other hand was still trying to find something to hold on. As if it was finally too much for him, he fell on his knees, crying. He was so hurt, so sad, everyone was touched, even Wufei. Relena was the first one to react to this madness. She had gone up and went beside him, trying to help him.

"Duo…" But Duo's reaction wasn't what she had expected at all. Instead of letting himself being comforted, he pushed her away.

"Stay away from me!" He looked at her, his face covered with tears. "It's all your fault! You and your stupid peace!"

"Duo!" Quatre voice at cut the young man. "What are you saying?!"

Relena looked at Duo in horror. She then turned around and realized that they were all looking at her, waiting for her answer. She looked at Heero. His eyes looked surprise. Even he hadn't thought that Duo would say something like that. He didn't make any move, he just stood there looking at her, pain for her all over his face. She turned back to Duo and looked at him. He was right, it was all her fault, it was all because of her.

Duo's head was down again. "I'm sorry… I…" As he turned his head to apologize to her, he noticed that she was gone.

******************************************************************************

Night came and most of them had left the Preventer's Headquarters. But Duo was still there. They all had a room where they could sleep when they were on Earth and he always used it. He didn't see the point in having an apartment when they offered a free bed.

Tonight he didn't care, not about anything. He was alone, so alone and sad. Today's news had been the worst he'd ever received in his life. She was gone, and according to Trowa, probably dead. He didn't believe that. Hilde was strong, intelligent, beautiful, and kind and... he loved her. She had become his reason to live, to smile, to work for peace. But now it was over; she wouldn't' be there to tease him or to laugh at his bad jokes, or to tell him he needed a bath. She wouldn't be there anymore.  
_No! You will be here! You are alive, I just know it..._ He wiped his tears silently. Raising his head and looked at the stars. They weren't shining for him, would they ever shine for him again? He didn't know. _I'm not going to give up! I'll find you babe, I promise._ And he would. Even if it meant spending the rest of his life searching.   
Duo remembered what had happened earlier that day. He thought about Relena and how cruel he'd been with her. He hadn't seen her since she'd left the reunion_. Poor girl, she must feel awful. And it's all because of me..._

"Will you forgive me?" Duo had asked the question out load, not even noticing he did.

"I think she will." Duo didn't move from his position beside the window, he knew who had entered his room. He was glad to have some company, someone that would tell him there was still hope. Someone like Quatre.

"You really think so?"

Quatre took the room's other chair and sat down beside Duo. He looked at the stars for a long moment before answering.

"I'm sure of it. Relena will understand. She was just hurt by what you said, but she'll understand that you didn't mean it."

Duo turned his face to look at his friend. Quatre was still looking at the stars that weren't shining for him either. "You love her."

Quatre's head went down. "Is it so obvious?"

Duo smiled faintly at his friend. "Yeah." He turned his head to look at the stars again. "You're lucky man, you know she's still alive."

Quatre put his hand on Duo's shoulder. "Duo, I know Hilde's still alive. Remember that time, when she escaped from Libra. She survived and it was a lot more dangerous. She was facing Trowa and Heero at the same time. I know Trowa really thinks she's dead and he doesn't want to be mean, he just doesn't want you to have false hope. But I believe she's alive, I really do. You'll find her Duo. You have to."

For the first time that day, Duo face lightened. "Thanks Quatre. You're a real friend."

__

I'll find you Hilde. Be patient.

I love you…

******************************************************************************

6 days earlier.

"You failed!" The man patience was now completely gone. "For the second time you failed. She's no goddess, you have to get her." He passed a tired hand through his hair.

"But sir, there were two Gundam Pilots, not only one as we previously thought." Colonel Karov was getting really nervous. His superior wasn't happy at all with what had happened. He had failed his mission twice and the last time it was because of that guy, that Heero Yuy.

"Don't tell me what I already know! Now, I'll be gone for the next three weeks so you'll be in charge. Plan something, anything. But GET ME THAT GIRL! Is that understood?"

Saluting his superior, Colonel Karov answered. "Yes! General Barton, sir."

"Good. Over now." The screen went black.

Passing a nervous hand over his forehead, Colonel Karov wiped off his sweat. It hadn't been a good day at all. 14 of his best men were dead and for what? Because the General wanted that girl out of the game. He had to admit that it would be easier to take political control once she was out of the way. Despite their power, public opinion would be too strong to stop as long as she was around. Trying to control with her screaming for peace would be impossible. He had to admit that he admired the girl. _20 years old and she's the leader of the world. Great job for a kid... but not for long._

Colonel Karov left the communication room and went to the hangar where they kept the mobile suits. Once there, he gave a couple of orders and went up to the control room to have a talk with the Major in charge of the base.   
At 25, Karov wasn't an old man, but he was still older than the General. his short black hair was always well combed and usually he looked good. Today had left him frazzled though, he'd had to talk with the General. Even though he was younger, the General was impressive and had a lot of influence within the new group of rebels. He was the one who wanted revenge for what had happened 4 years ago and had built up this group of rebels.   
The General wanted that girl out of the game but Karov had failed at that mission, raising his superior's ire. What the General seemed to forget was that she was protected by gundam pilots, especially by the toughest one- Heero Yuy.   
Karov had been with Mariemia's army, wanting independence. But their leaders were either out of the game or dead. He wanted revenge as much as the General, he wanted Darlian dead. He didn't understand why the General was so intent on keeping her alive, she would only cause trouble, but it orders were orders and he wasn't going to disobey.

With a strong hand, he opened the door that leader to the office of the hangar. Major Kanzaki was there, working on his computer. When he heard the Colonel, he got up on his feet and saluted him.

"Good day sir."

Making a gesture telling him to be at ease. The Colonel asked, looking straight at him with his brown eyes. "Where are we now Major?"

"9 000 mobiles suits are completed, sir. The majority of them are mobile dolls."

"And what about our specials?"

"They are 40% complete sir."

Colonel Karov was obviously not pleased with that answer, and the Japanese major started to become very nervous. "Only 40%!"

"Yes, sir, you have to understand, we are building them according to the Epyon and it wasn't in good shape went we found it. Also, our engineers aren't as good as the scientists, they don't know by heart what to do."

"I know that! And what about the Zero System.?"

"Well, we couldn't save it. We won't be able to install it on the news models."

Again, Colonel Karov wasn't pleased at all. Kanzaki was afraid of the answer his Colonel would give him. But there was nothing he could do about it; the system had been completely destroyed.

"Get on it!"

"Yes sir!" Colonel Karov turned around not wanting to look anymore at his major. The General wouldn't be please at all with the news. The new Gundams weren't getting ready fast enough and now the Zero System not available, oh yes, he would be mad.


	5. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 5

Hey everyone!!

Here's the next chapter!

Thanks for all the comments, I really appreciate that!

Enjoy and don't be afraid to comment again!

Maud

Revolution, War and Peace

Chapter 5: Revelations

The night was so peaceful, so calm, but her heart wasn't. She had been thinking about what Duo had told her earlier that day and she just couldn't get over it. She knew he didn't want to say it but he _did_ mean it. The fact that he was so hurt by his lost made him say things he wouldn't have said normally but which he believed deep inside. That was why Relena was so hurt; because she knew, or at least believed, that Duo thought it was her fault. She hadn't been able to keep and save real peace. The peace they lived in was a facade. It wasn't real. _Is it possible to have true peace?_ She didn't know. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe Mariemeia was right, the Endless waltz of Peace, war and Revolution would continue on forever. But Mariemeia had also thought it would end with her coronation. So maybe peace was possible, but only with the use of weapons.

__

Was I wrong all along? Relena wasn't as opposed to weapons as she had been in the past. The last battle she had witnessed had proved to her that it was possible to use weapons and not to kill. But only the Gundam pilots were capable of that. The others soldiers hadn't killed because they weren't Gundam pilots, their opponent were too strong.

  
Relena rose from the bed she'd been sitting on, in the dark, for the last two hours. Before coming into her room at Preventer's Headquarters, she'd been walking for hours outside in the garden. It had calmed her a bit and she was able to keep some sort of composure, but she wasn't healed at all. Duo's remark kept coming back to her and each time it hurt more. 

She went to the window. Her room was on the 35th floor and had a great view of the city. She enjoyed the view. Venice was a beautiful city even if half of it was underwater. The ground under the city hadn't been able to support the buildings in the past, so they'd had to evacuate half the inhabitants and send them to another city. After the other part had been secured, people had began to live in Venice again.

The view of the city calmed Relena a bit more. She was more sad for Duo's loss than for her own sake. She had to find a way to repay him. But how? How can you replace a life. "Please forgive me Duo."

"He'll forgive you."

Relena had heard the voice and knew perfectly well who it was. She stayed near the window, not turning around to face the person that had entered her room.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see you."

She felt a presence near her; she could sense him, sense his delicate perfume, his essence.

"I can't do that, I promised I'd protect you."

Turning around, she looked at him, her eyes full of anger and sadness.

"Would you stop with that! I'm tired of hearing you say _I promised I protect you bla bla bla…_I don't need your protection Heero…. I needed you!" Walking back to her bed, she continued "I was patient. I waited and waited."

"I needed time." He answered has he turned back to face her. His face serious and apparently not pleased at all by her little speech.

"Yeah sure! You needed what? Ten years! Get over it Heero! You're not the only one who had to get used to Peace. What about the other Gundam pilots? Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre..."

"Oh Quatre. I think he really liked it when I was gone."

Relena came close to him, looking directly into the young man's eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you replaced me very well. You seemed to be _very _close to him."

That was more than she could tolerate. She slapped him with all her anger and even some disgust. Heero put a hand on his cheek but he continued to look at her with a dangerous glare. "How dare you?! A least Quatre wasn't a coward. He stayed with us, he didn't run away like you did!"

Now it was Relena's time to be slapped. Heero didn't care if she was a woman, she had slapped him and she would pay for what she'd just said.

Relena was surprised. She'd never thought that Heero would actually raise a hand to her. Heero grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her. He told her between his teeth: "I am not a coward. Don't you dare tell me that."

"Let me go, you're hurting me." She tried to escape from his grip, but Heero was even stronger than he used to be. He refused to let go.

But then, he did something she was even less prepared for. He pulled her to him, covering her lips with his. Relena's eyes widened. She tried again to escape him but he was holding on to her, one hand around her waist and the other forcing her face to his. His kiss wasn't passionate or tender. It was full of rage and anger. A kiss to tell her that she belonged to him, that they belonged together and that she couldn't escape it. Relena's muscles started to relax when she realized she'd started to feel warm inside. His arms around her, his lips on hers, his essence. He was near her. _Maybe he does love me._ When Heero felt that she was starting to admit her defeat, he relaxed his grip too. He then separated his lips and looked directly into her aquamarine eyes. "Don't ever say that to me again Relena."

Encircling her arms around his neck, she pulled him closer. "Heero."

Again, Heero approached his lips from hers. By touching her lips faintly, he made her raise her head. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before he covered her lips again. 

The kiss was passionate and tender; it was the kiss they had both been waiting for. Relena's arms tightened around his neck while Heero, who had encircle her waist with his own, pulled her closer to him, felt her perfect body against his. The kiss became more passionate, deeper and Relena knew that Heero wanted more. She could feel his hands around her body, searching, looking for her deepest secret. But she wasn't ready for that, and she didn't know if she'd have the strength to pull herself away. She knew she would let him go further in the future but now wasn't the right time.

Relena didn't have to do anything to stop Heero because someone calling her name did.

"Relena!" She pulled herself away from him as if she'd been doing something wrong and turned around to face whoever had called her name.

Gabriel was standing in the door, anger written all over his face. He didn't seem at all happy with what he had just witnessed.

"Gabriel." She said his name without noticing it. She felt weird. She didn't love Gabriel and she knew it, but she always though that he felt something for her and seeing her kiss Heero must have been hard for him.

"I need to talk to you…alone." Turning his head to look at Heero, he gave the former gundam pilot a glare telling him he'd better leave the room. Heero wasn't in the mood to fight the guy so he preferred to leave now and "explain" later.

"I understand."

Relena watched Heero as he moved to leave the room. As he passed beside Gabriel, he gave him a little hit, with his shoulder, telling the other he would always be checking on him.

"Wait! Heero!"

"Relena!" Gabriel put himself between the two and closed the door behind Heero. "I said I needed to talk to you. You are staying here."

Relena turned her back on him and went to sit on her bed. She wasn't looking at him, she just couldn't. He was so mad and she could feel it, she didn't want to see his death glare.

Walking to place himself in front on the young woman, Gabriel stopped when he was facing her. His perfect blond hair was shining in the faint light that was coming for the moon. He looked like a sweet angel. But his eyes were different; they were filled of some sort of madness Relena had never seen before. It was as if she had discovered Gabriel's dark side. She had never seen him like this; he looked so different, as if he had two personalities.

"What was that?"

"What do you think? We were kissing." Her nonchalant answer made Gabriel explode.

"You are going to stay away from him, do you understand that?" Raising her head, she looked at him defiantly.

"Who do you think you are? Listen carefully Gabriel, I've known Heero since the first Eve War and I've only known you for 2 years. I trust him more than I trust you. Heero will always be there for me and I know it." She got off the bed and walked away from him. "God! You sound like my jealous boyfriend!! I don't belong to you Gabriel."

Gabriel walked rapidly to her and grabbed her furiously. "I said, you are going to stay away. Is that clear?"

Relena had had more than enough. Why did they keep grabbing her as if she was some kind of toy that belonged to them? She pulled herself away and walked to the door. Turning only her head, she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Gabriel, I don't know what gotten in to you, but you aren't normal. You better get some sleep." She said the last part as she was left the room and furious, almost crazy Gabriel behind.

******************************************************************************

Later that night.

Quatre had been walking through almost all the long corridors of the Preventer's headquarter. He wanted to go see Relena, see how she was but he'd noticed that Heero had taken that direction. He knew that the pilot of Wing Zero was probably the one who would be able to cheer the girl up. It saddened Quatre; he loved Relena with all his heart. She was his little sun, his little light, but she wasn't his and would never be. She and Heero were meant to be together and he knew it, that hurt. 

He knew that even if Relena wanted to love him she couldn't. She didn't even realized how powerful her bond to Heero was. He didn't either. They were trapped in their pride and didn't want to admit to each other that they needed each other more than anything. But he needed her, at least, that's what he thought. Quatre remembered his relationship with Catherine; he still loved her but not like he loved Relena. It was different. 

When he looked at Relena, it was so strong he couldn't control himself anymore; he wanted to touch her, to hold her, to be close to her. With Catherine, it was different. Catherine was kind, he could talk hours with her, laugh with her, tell her everything he had on his mind and she would always cheer him up. With Relena, it was the opposite; he was the one always cheering up, even when he was the one who needed comfort. Catherine would give him that comfort, regardless of her own feeling and need. 

__

Why can't I be with her then? Quatre asked himself. He felt bad for what he'd done to Trowa's sister. And because of that relationship, he and Trowa had had a big fight, a fight that resulted in bringing the two best friends apart. They still talked a lot but not like in the old days. And it was all because of her, because he fell in love with her. But he couldn't blame her; she never did anything to make him feel that way. It had always been obvious that it was Heero she wanted to see even if she never said so.

He passed through a couple of doors and arrived in a little living room he didn't recognize. It was small but had a grand door of glass that lead to a small balcony. There were only two seats in the room, two old seats that weren't cleaned often. Quatra had been walking for a long time, lost in thought, and he hadn't realized that he'd entered a part of Preventer Headquarters that he hadn't known existed. I thought I knew the place by heart.

It was strange. The corridor wasn't easy to find, it was hidden. As if it wasn't supposed to be found. To get to it, he'd had to take some stairs that were never used because of the elevators and the new stairway in the front of the building.

Quatre entered the small room quietly. It was really hot in the room even with the glass doors open. He wondered who had opened them. He was going to close the door when he noticed a person standing outside the doors. She didn't seem to have noticed him. She was leaning on the wall, her eyes closed, her head lifted a bit as if she was trying to catch every bit of fresh air that passed. The night was hot, but she didn't seem to care, she looked very calm. Her long graceful hair fell on her back. For a minute, Quatre though it was Relena because of the two little braids that encircled her head as Relena's used to. But this girl was taller than the former princess, and looked less delicate, as if she'd had some kind of training. 

Her hands were on her waist and hadn't moved since Quatre had entered the room. She wasn't wearing a Preventer's suit and that was what caught Quatre's attention. He had never seen her before; maybe she was new, but he had thought he knew all the new members. He came closer, thinking that maybe she was sleeping or something, but then decided to leave her alone. As he turned around taking the door's direction, he heard her delicate voice.

"Who are you?"

Quatre turned around to face the young lady again. Her eyes were still closed, but she'd been aware of his presence and hadn't done a thing. He walked over to her and leaned on the glass door beside her.

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winners, and you are?"

"I can't tell you."

Quatre turned his head, a surprised look on his face. "And you think that's polite? You asked me who I was and you won't even tell me your name." The girl opened her eyes and looked at Quatre. Without any light, Quatre couldn't tell what color they were but they looked dark. She faced him, a smile on the corner of her lips.

"You're absolutely right. And I do apologize, but I still can't tell you who I am. But don't worry, I'm not your enemy."

Quatre laugh. "Well, if you were, you would have already tried to kill me, right? Can you at least tell me why you are here."

The young woman laugh in return. "I wish I could. Really I do. All I can tell you is that I'm working for Peace." She turned back her head to look at the view. "I bet I can't ask you why you are here, in this wing of the Preventer's headquarter. Usually there's nobody around here."

Quatre turned his head and lowered it. "I guess I shouldn't tell you, but since it's not very important…I was actually just wandering around."

"Funny, you don't seem like the type of guy that just wanders around." She then stayed silent for a couple of minutes. "What were you running away from?"

Quatre seemed surprised by her question and was going to answer that he wasn't running from anything but then stopped. No, she was right; he was running away, away from them. He didn't know if he actually should trust that girl, after all, she was a total stranger but, he couldn't explain it but he did, as if he knew somehow that she wouldn't ever betray him. "I guess you are right. I just want to stay away from them, just a bit, it…it hurts…"

Another minute passed before she spoke again. "Don't worry, I understand how you feel, trust me. I've been running away for as long as I can remember. You see, my father died when I was very young, my younger brother died too and the other one disappeared. All this time, I've been running away from my painful memories but then I saw the guy that represents them. And I have realized that I have to face them now, that I can't run away forever. But it's so tough." She turned her head again and looked at Quatre. "You shouldn't run away from them, face your problems Quatre." As she looked at him, she started to feel weird. Who was she to tell the heir of the Winner family what to do? She didn't know him and he didn't know her. They were total strangers and yet they were talking like best friends. Quatre nodded and started to head back inside.

"Quatre." He stopped and turned back his head to look at her. "Please, keep everything I told you for yourself. I trust you… and too show you that I trust you, I'll tell you my name. I'm ---"

Raising his hand, Quatre halted her. "You don't need to do that. I won't say anything. You'll be my mysterious friend. " She smiled gently at him and he turned around, leaving the room.


	6. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 6

Revolution, War and Peace

Chapter 6: The enemy within

"You'll be pleased General, the next attack has been planned and we will get her very soon." Colonel Karov was proud of himself; he had come up with a flawless plan that would work perfectly. His shoulders were straight and he didn't dare move until the General, who was miles away from him, told him he could be at ease. His short black hair was still perfectly combed and his uniform almost shining. The General looked at his second in command and sighed. Colonel Karov was a brave man and he had respect for him but he still didn't really understand why he wanted the Peacecraft alive. In fact, Karov would have killed her long ago if he hadn't specifically ordered him he wanted her alive. The brown eyes of the colonel were fixed on him. 

Looking back at Karov, the young General started talking again. "And what is that exactly you plan, Colonel?" Karov smiled discreetly, yes, he would get the girl once and for all.

"The man that will drive her to her next conference in 3 days is one of our men. He'll use sleeping gas. Even that Heero Yuy can't do anything about that. It will be easy to take the car away and…"

"And you really think that's going to be that easy?!" General Barton signed again. God, was he the only one that was intelligent in the organization? He looked at his Colonel, his deep blue eyes full of anger. " Get real Colonel, this isn't going to work! You'll-- "

"General, please, listen to me!" General Barton stopped.

"The man is her old driver. We drugged him, he is now complete under our control." The General seemed surprise. Karov was proud the impression he had just made. "We know that we cannot change her driver just like that. We kidnapped him after the attack the other day. They were so worried about their little lady that they didn't care about the driver. We took the limo back to the Preventer's headquarter so that they wouldn't have any doubt he was missing." Barton seemed again surprised; maybe his second in command wasn't a dummy after all. Even he hadn't noticed that the old driver was missing.

"Well, Colonel, I must say that I am impressed. That's a great plan, we'll get her now. " Karov smiled proudly, yes, this was a great day. "And what about our army?"

"9 500 mobiles suits are completed. The specials are at 50%."

"Only 50%! What are your engineers doing?"

"Their best, General." General Barton was a bit shocked by his Colonel's respond. He usually tried to make big excuses for them and today, he didn't. He wasn't in the mood to yell at him so he decided to drop the subject.

"I hope they are Colonel. I'll be with you in 2 weeks. Over now."

Karov saluted his General as the screen went black. _Well, General, you've changed a bit…_

General Barton looked at the screen that he had just shut off and passed a nervous hand through his hair. He had taken on the biggest task of his life; he would lead the new group of rebels and would take control of the Earth. After that, take on the defenseless colonies would be a piece of cake. But he was young and he needed to be strong. He would fulfill his father's dream.

******************************************************************************

She was walking down the streets, her long blond hair floating in the wind. It was a beautiful and sunny day and she was glad to be on Earth to enjoy it. Her day of work in the factory was over and she had gotten a lot of the information she needed. Only a few days left and it would all be over, at least, she hoped. She only had her lunch break, while everyone was away, to hack the computers and find what she needed. The company was over confidant and they didn't care if people were circling around during lunchtime. She had to admit that she was a bit surprised. Maybe the company was clear after all, otherwise, they would have been more cautious. Midii put her hands in her pocket. She was finally going to sleep, she was really tired. 

The streets were calm, as usual, most people still working. Her own morning shift was over and she'd just finished her hacking job before she'd left. Although she normally worked all day, another employee had been sick and she'd been asked to take the shift. 

Two young men passed beside her as she walked. They eyed her with a complete lack of discretion and she could see their appreciation. It would have been a compliment to any girl's ego, but Midii didn't care. Her mind was focused on her job, and anyways, she didn't have time for a boyfriend. Besides which she could only imagine herself with one guy. One she preferred not to see again. She tied her gray sports shirt around her waist. It had been chilly this morning but now her red top was enough.

She walked on, her eyes half closed as she passed in from of the Preventer's headquarters. He would be in there, she thought. That guy. The one she both loved and feared. She had always loved him but he had left her there to die and she couldn't forgive him. The person I love the most is the person I hate the most... How funny.. No, it wasn't funny. She'd never be able to find a normal love because of it. _Damn Trowa! Why can't I get him out of my head?_ That was all she asked for but it seemed to be too much.

She raised her head to look at the sun once again. It's brightness hurt and she had to close her eyes. When she opened them again, a silhouette caught her attention. It was a young man, tall and well built, golden blonde hair shining in the light. She knew that guy. What the hell was he doing in a Preventer's suit? He wasn't a Preventer! He looked in a hurry and had a small suitcase tucked under one arm. Something was definitely not right, she could feel it. She followed, deciding to tell her superiors about it. She had never seen him there before so what was he doing? Turning back to follow the guy, Midii tried to look as normal as possible. Her experience made it natural for her. One hand still in her pocket, she followed the man who had entered the alley of the Preventer's Headquarters. He looked familiar with the place, even saluting a couple that was dining outside.

He opened the doors and Midii waited a couple of seconds before going in after him. She knew the cameras could see her, but her contacts would erase any traces of her being there. After a little while, she entered herself. The man was gone, but she knew he was in the building. That was enough, but she had to tell someone here that they had a dangerous person in their midst.

"Miss. Can I help you?"

Midii turned to face the security guard. He was middle aged, but looked like someone with experience. It wouldn't be easy to leave without a good explanation. He looked at her with his gray eyes. "No, thank you… I mean… yes! I would like to see someone."

The man smiled gently at her. "Well, who is it, little lady?"

Midii hesitated before answering. Did she really want to see him? Unsure as she was, his life was in danger. She had no choice. "Yes, I would like to see Trowa Barton."

The old man smiled faded away. "I'm sorry, little lady, but M. Barton is attending a conference right now. I can tell him you –"

Midii face hardened, she wasn't going to leave until she had seen Trowa. Her mind was set and she wouldn't leave until her mission was accomplished. "Listen to me. I don't care if he's occupied. I need to see him right now!"

The old man's face changed. He wasn't going to be pushed around by some little girl. 

__

I guess I'll have to "fight" to get to Trowa.

************************************************************************

"Relena, where's Gabriel?"

"I don't know Duo, he should be here shortly. He told me he would be on time." Relena was surprised. Gabriel wasn't the type to be late. Usually he was one of the first one's in the room. Looking around the room, she noticed that they were starting to get impatient. Gabriel was more than a half hour late and everyone wand this important meeting over with. All were seated in chairs wearing their Preventer suits except Relena who wore a summer dress. 

Quatre had asked, very shyly, if she would do him the honor of accompanying him on a walk to the beach. He'd said he had something to talk to her about. Relena had accepted his invitation but Heero was clearly not happy about it; she could see that in the way he was looking at her. She had tried her best to tell him without actually saying it aloud that he had nothing to worry about, but Heero didn't seem to get the message. Now she was stuck between the desires to please both Quatre and Heero. _You can trust me, Heero. _That was all she wanted him to know.

__

  
Heero had taken a place near Relena, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by most of the others in the room, especially Quatre and Duo. He looked constantly from Relena to Quatre, who sat in front of him. It was saddening that one of his best friends was after the woman he loved.

Yes, he was in love with Relena and always had been, he admitted to himself. He couldn't imagine himself without her anymore and to her go with the only man capable of stealing her heart was making him nervous. After all he'd put her through, he was unsure of her. Although she'd kissed him passionately the other night, he didn't' know if she really still loved him. He was warm inside as he thought about how close they'd been. He could remember her body, her lips, her essence. She was perfect; perfect for him, and he knew it now. He'd been surprised by his own actions the other night, but he'd always said that the only good way to live your life was to act on your emotions and that was what he had done. He didn't regret it.

But today she was going with Quatra. What did that really mean? Was she playing with him? He couldn't say he didn't deserve it, but it wasn't really her style. And that guy, Gabriel, who the heck did he think he was? Heero didn't like him, but maybe it was just jealousy. _I've never been jealous before. Is that the kind of man you want, Relena? Someone who can actually stand another guy looking at or touching you?_

"Well," Started Lady Une. "It looks like Gabriel won't come today so we'll have to sta—"

As Lady Une was about to finish her phrase, Gabriel walked into the room. He rapidly took a seat beside Relena and started to apologize. "I am really sorry, I had a little car accident, it took even longer than I though, please forgive me."

"Are you all right, Gabriel? What happened?" There was definitely some fear in Relena's voice. She did care for her friend even though he had been rough the other night. "Don't worry Ray, I'm all right. I'll explain everything later."

"Now that everyone is present and accounted for, let's begin. Trowa, would you please tell us the new information you've got." Lady Une invited Trowa to take the place at the end of the table. Trowa slowly rose from between Duo and Quatre. He was calm, as usual.

"The information I've gathered is important and not very good. I've been working inside a mobile suit company. As everyone knows, battle mobile suits are now forbidden and this company isn't building them. I have found, however, that they are providing the enemy with material."

"What are they giving, and to who?"

"I was just about to get to that, Duo." Trowa looked at Duo. Since Hilde's death, he'd slept poorly and his only goal was payback. To make them pay for what they'd done to his love. He looked nervous and stressed.

"As I was going to say, the company isn't officially giving away the materials."

"Really." There was a lot of sarcasm in Duo's comment and clearly, Trowa wasn't happy about it. " Sorry man, I'll shut up now."

"Thank you Duo. The materiel isn't registered and that's what makes it difficult to find. The shipments are big containers that, when are used fully, can contain 5 tons of the special alloy mobile suits are made of. But the containers aren't used at their full capacity, according to records. The records say that only 4.9 tons of the alloy are placed in the containers because the 0.1 would only damage them. The thing is, when the shipments arrive at the factory, they are 100% full, but when they leave, they are 98% full."

"Where's the 2% going?" Asked the Chinese pilot.

"That's the problem, there's no record, remember. All those transaction are made only by vocal contacts."

"How did you find this error if nothing is written on the computers?" Sally wondered.

"One shipment had a mistake. The original, the one coming for the satellite, was only 98% full, the "enemies" that are taking the 2% away weren't careful enough and they took another 2% from this shipment. The factory sent the shipment but they were called back because some materiel was missing. That's what caught my attention. Those shipments aren't supposed to be touched in the factory. I still don't know how they managed to take the 2% away, they are really tricky and well prepared. Guys, we're going after something big." Trowa stopped talking. He looked really serious.

"How many shipments were trafficked?" Quatre looked nervous.

"More than 40 thousands. Don't forget that they aren't the only company who's doing this. I suspect at least 2 more."

"40 thousands! How many mobile suits can they make with that?" Quatre was starting wonder how could they make that many shipments without getting caught.

"At least 400 mobiles." Answered Heero.

"Wow, you did that in your head? You're the man Heero boy."

"Thanks Duo."

"The questions are: How can they make that many shipments and how did they manage not to get caught?" Relena had taken back her role as Vice Foreign Minister. Heero looked at her, when the Peace that they had all worked for was in danger, she had an intensity in her eyes that made the perfect pilot become a simple human being.

"Remember, they are one of the most powerful company on Earth and they do have a lot satellites. And it looks like this was prepared even before the Mariemeia event. I think that---"

Trowa was cut of by an old woman at the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt this meeting but M. Barton, someone is at the door and let's say the she _really_ needs to talk to you." Trowa looked at the old woman surprised.

"_She _wants to talk to me?"

The old woman made a desperate look. "Please sir, come downstairs." Trowa accepted to follow her.

"Ououou! Trowa! You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend."

"Shut up Maxwell."

"It's because I didn't know myself, Duo." Trowa left the room.

"Hey Wufei, why do you always have to be so mean?"

"Because this isn't of your god damn business. Can't you learn to leave someone alone for once?"

"Hey! I was only teasing! Relax Wu-man, you're too tense," Duo sighed. "Sally, I still don't see how you put up with him."

Quatre grabbed Wufei's arm. "What did I tell you Wufei. Drop it." 

Wufei pulled his arm from Quatre. "I know. But what did _I_ tell you about that?"

While the 3 gundams pilots were fighting over Duo's sake. Relena had noticed how tense Gabriel got after Trowa's departure. He had pulled his little suitcase closer to him, and he didn't talk to her. Even Heero started to watch him, wondering what was going on in that head. He didn't trust the guy and left him alone only because he was Relena's friend.

"Gabriel, is everything ok?"

Gabriel turned his head to look at Relena. He tried to smile but didn't succeed. "Don't worry Ray, I'm fine."

__

Like Hell you are. I'm gonna find out what is wrong with you and you're never getting close to her again.

Relena had smiled gently back, not knowing what was wrong with her friend. He had changed a lot since the other night, when Heero had kissed her. Maybe he did have feelings for her, but no, that wasn't it. She wasn't the cause of his tension, something a lot bigger was, something more important.

As she was going to ask him what was on his mind, Trowa entered the room again. He looked really serious and even Duo shut up. _Man, why does he always have to bring the bad news?_

Trowa looked at Relena, something was wrong, she could tell by the way he was looking at her.

"Trowa, what is it?"

"Come with me Relena."

"Why?"

"Just come."

As she was going to stand, Gabriel grabbed her arm. "You are staying here." This wasn't a request, it sounded more like an order.

"Sorry Gabriel but we really need to talk to Miss Relena outside." Gabriel calmly looked at Relena then turned his head to face Trowa.

"She's staying here." He stood up, pulling Relena closer to him. Before the others could do anything, Relena had a gun pointed on her head. "She will stay with me… Na! Don't even think about it Mister Yuy. One move and she's dead!" He looked at Heero, madness in his eyes. "Drop the gun. Now!"

Heero drop the gun that had automatically appeared in his hand when Gabriel had pulled his.

"Let her go Dulipovici," said Heero between his teeth.

"Or you'll what? Kill me! Ha!! I got the girl now."

  
He headed for the door, pulling Relena with him. Nobody but Heero had dared to move while Gabriel had his gun on Relena.

Quatre stared at Gabriel, the man was dead if he dared to hurt her. He was frozen, too afraid that the bastard, the one she thought of as friend, the one who betrayed her, would harm her. Relena, who loved with all her heart, not looking at the baggage a person carried. Once again she was going to pay for that heart, but that heart was why he loved her.

Duo had started to move again. "Let her go you coward!"

"Like the little pilot of the dead Deathscythe is going to scare me now. Listen to this buddy, if you were the invincible one, you would be the one pointing the gun right now."

"I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah."

  
Still heading for the door, Relena finally acted. She'd been too surprised to do so before. Her dear friend had betrayed her. But more importantly, he was trying to take her away, away from Heero.

"Gabriel, please, let me go." She tried to break the hold he had on her wrist but he was too strong. "Please!" They had passed before Trowa who was now accompanied by Midii.

"Well, Miss Midii. You should really work on your discretion. Remember that the images from the cameras of the entrance are shown everywhere. I knew you were here. That's sad isn't it? Well, not for me of course." There was so much arrogance in his voice that Trowa had to keep her from doing anything foolish.

"You would endanger Miss Relena."

The last thing the Preventers heard from them was Relena's scream. "Heero! You promised me! Heeroooo!"

Heero would have run after if it wasn't for Trowa and Duo who had stopped him. He was wrestling like a wild beast that was fighting for his life. "Let me go!! I'll kill you! Get off me!"

But Trowa and Duo wouldn't stand. They were just keeping him, face on the floor. "Heero buddy, there's nothing you can do right now! If you go after them, he'll kill her!"

It took a lot longer than that to control Heero. Quatre started to wonder if he hadn't turned crazy. He saw the pain in his friend's eyes, the way he wanted to save her. _He loves her. More than I would or could._

After a while, Heero stopped moving. Trowa and Duo waited a few minutes before letting him go, afraid that it was only one of his tactics to get free. But Sally had informed them that Relena and Gabriel had left so he couldn't run after them anymore.

Getting up on his feet, he took his gun and put in back in jeans, on his back.

They were all silent for a brief moment. No one knew what to say. They had all been tricked, betrayed by someone they had though was a friend. He had acted perfectly right up till the end. And although he didn't appear to have planned the last part, he could certainly say he'd been successful.

Lady Une was the first one to speak. "How am I going to explain this to Zechs and Noin?" She fell on the closest chair, her legs unable to support her anymore.

"You're not the only one that was fooled. We all were. That bastard is going to pay!" Duo slammed his fist on the table. "Bastard!"

"How are we going to save Relena?" Quatre looked at all of them, worry written all over his face. "Do you all even realize what this means? Now they're free! They can do whatever they want. They have the Queen of the World."

"Injustice."

"Yeah, Thanks Wufei, that's sooo helpful."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up you too!"

"That's enough! How old are you two anyways?!" Quatre had had enough of the stupid little fights. "It's not time to fight each other, it's time to act and save Relena!"

"I know where she's heading."

They all turned to face Heero.

"What? What are you saying Heero?"

"I'm saying, Duo, that I never trusted that coward and that I placed a tracker on her. I can find her wherever she is on Earth."

"Great! Heero, you're a genius." Sally was sincere but Heero didn't seem to care. He had a mission: save his love.

"Heero," asked Lady Une "Why did you try to stop them if you knew where they were heading."

"Because, I promised her I would always protect her and I failed." He answered emotionless.

Silence was once again the ruler of the room. All of them were lost in their thoughts, wandering what would happen next…


	7. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 7

Hi everyone!!!

Here's chapter 7, hope you guys are gonna like it.

Sorry I took so long!

Please comment!!!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except Gabriel, Jarok and the others I created

Maud

Revolution, War and Peace

Chapter 7: Stagnation

Relena was sitting on one of the comfortable seats in Gabriel's personal shuttle. However, she wasn't in a position to enjoy her stay. Her hands were tied behind her back. He had told her he wasn't afraid for him but for her sake. If she tried to do anything, his guards would kill her and he wouldn't want that. "I still need you in the game, my dear." Relena wasn't in the mood to smile or to be flattered by Gabriel's little comment. She felt heartbroken. He had betrayed her. -She'd thought of him as a friends and in reality he was her enemy.- To make it worst, he was the one in command, the head of the new rebel's organization. All this time, he'd been right in front of her and she didn't see nothing. His actions had changed since the other night but she'd thought it only jealousy or maybe something else but not this!

Regardless of her emotions, Relena kept her head up. She was, after all, vice-foreign minister Darlian, former Queen of the World. She just couldn't lower her head in front of him. She would stay proud til the end.

Gabriel looked at her. He seemed amused by her attempt to keep some dignity. He smiled a bit.

"What's so funny Gabriel?" She asked, irritation in her voice.

"You." He answered, half laughing.

"Oh really. And what would be so funny about me?" She looked at him, hatred in her eyes. "You must be proud of yourself right now. You finally kidnapped me. Well, congratulations. Oh, yes! You must be more proud to have fooled Heero. "

The echo his hand made on her check surprised them both. Relena didn't move. She kept her head up, her defying look still on him. He looked for a second at his hand, surprised that he had dared raise an hand to her. Rapidly, hoping that she haven't seen the expression on his face, he put his hand down.

"Don't you dare pronounce that name in front of me again." His tone was hard and she thought that is was wiser not to talk about Heero anymore.

" So, will you at least tell me why I've been abducted?"

Gabriel made the greatest effort not to hit here again. Her tone was arrogant and he just couldn't stand it anymore. But then he smiled. That was Relena. He wasn't surprised that she would react like this. After all, she had been able to maintained the stupid Peace for so long.

"You'll find out soon enough."

For the first time, Relena's head and shoulders went down.

"Why Gabriel? I thought you were my friend." She shook her head. "I trusted you."

Gabriel laughed. "Well, that's your problem Ray. You trust people too much. I told you once it would be your end. I was right, wasn't I?"

"I guess so."

He answer made him uncomfortable.

The rest of the trip, to wherever they were going, was made in silence. Neither of them wanted to speak. Gabriel was sad. _But why? I have what I want now. I'll be the victor, just watch me._

******************************************************************************

"So Heero, where are they heading?" Duo was leaning on the desk near Heero's laptop. Quatre, Trowa, Midii were discussing ho Gabriel had managed to infiltrate Relena's office without being caught.

"If you look at his files, they're still ok. There's no way we can actually find out who he really is. I guess we'll know when we catch him."

"That's easier said than done, Quatre."

"I know Trowa." Quatre turned his to face the young woman. She smiled gently back at him. "It's nice to meet my mysterious friend again. You two have known each other a long time?"

Trowa and Midii looked at each other. "Since we were 12 or something like that, I guess, " answered the pilot of 03.

"Heero, you still haven't answered my question!"

Heero turned around to face the pilot of Deathscythe. They were all in his bedroom and he didn't like so many people there. To make it worst, Duo kept asking him questions about Relena's position.

"Listen. I don't know where they're headed right now. They've changed direction, probably afraid we'd follow. When I'm sure of their destination, I'll tell you. Now leave me alone!" He turned back to face his laptop.

Duo backed away in surprised. "Geez, you haven't change one bit."

"You either." Answered Heero without looking at him.

Duo left Heero's side to go talk with Quatre and the others. He looked at Trowa carefully before approaching them. He was standing near the girl who had appeared during the incident. Strange. He was really close to her, as if afraid that somebody would touch her. _And after that, he's gonna tell me he doesn't have a crush…_

"Hey Trowa, aren't you gonna present us your lovely companion?"

"You're right Duo, I did forget to introduce her. Duo, Quatre, Heero, this is Midii, an old…friend…of mine. Midii, this is Duo, Quatre and the guy over there." He pointed in Heero's direction" is Heero. They are fellow Gundam pilots."

"Well, I must say it's a honor to meet the guys that saved the Earth."

With false modesty, Duo answered. "Na, don't mention it."

All of them stopped moving when Heero rose from his seat. He was heading for the door when Quatre stopped him.

"Heero, have you found where she is?"

There was fear in Quatre's voice and Heero was sorry for him. _Maybe he does really love her. He deserve her more than I do._ "Yes Quatre, I'll tell you everything in the next meeting." He turned to face the others. "Now, get everyone as fast as you can, we all need to talk."

"Sure dude!"

"We're on our way Heero."

Quatre was about to leave with the others when Heero stopped him.

"I want to talk to you." His voice was emotionless, as usual, but Quatre had a fairly good idea of what Heero wanted to talk about.

The two men stood in front of each other, not moving. People who didn't know the pair would say they were trying to see each others weaknesses, but it wasn't that at all. Neither of them wanted to be the first to say it.

Heero broke the silence. "Listen Quatre, I know how you feel about... Relena and-"

"No stop Heero." Quatre's head went down. "I… I know that she doesn't love me. She cares for me greatly but… she… she loves you." Raising his head again, he faced the other pilot. "I'm not going to stand in your way."

"Listen Quatre. Maybe Relena does love me right now, but maybe she'll change and.."

"She won't change her heart. I know it."

"She deserves better than me, she deserves you."

Quatre smiled gently at his friend. "That's really nice of you Heero, but I can't. Relena's not for me. I know it. But still, I wish she was." Smiling sadly again, he add. "Please make her happy Heero."

"I'll try my best Quatre."

"Thanks."

Heero left his friend in the room. The subject was closed and he would never bring it up again.

He closed the door behind him, giving his friend the time to gain some composure. Quatre didn't look back either. This was the last time he would talk to Heero about Relena, at least about his love for her. He had officially given up and it hurt so much.

For the first time in a long time, Quatre cried. He cried like an helpless child that had lost the most precious thing in his life. He fell on his knees, his hands covering his face. He would cry right now, he would cry all his pain out, but it would be the last time. After that, he would turn the page, even if it broke his heart.

******************************************************************************

Noin was looking at her husband-to-be from the door of his office, in the Sank Kingdom. She could only see a portion of his face because his desk faced an enormous window that gave to his private gardens. He looked deep in thought, but Noin knew he was tired. He had been overdoing it for the past few months and even a skilled and tough pilot like Zechs could only go so long. She was worried about him. Since they'd learned about Relena's attacks, he wouldn't rest. Maybe he thought that if he could achieve real peace faster with his work, Relena's life would be saved. But Noin knew it was too late for that. One of the royal guards had told her about Relena's kidnapping and she had to tell Zechs. She had insisted on being the one to bread the bad news. Zechs wouldn't hurt her; someone else wouldn't be so lucky. It's wasn't that Zechs was a bad or dangerous man, well he was in his own way, but he wouldn't be able to stand the fact that his little sister had been taken away.

Noin entered the room without saying anything. She feared his reaction to the news. Would he et the palace on fire, kill Heero or just stand there and cry? She really didn't know. He wasn't always easy to predict and even she, who knew him best, could only guess.

Zechs still wore his long platinum hair down his back. Noin loved that hair. It was the first thing that had caught attention, back then, when they were still in the academy- the hair and the mask. She had wanted to learn more about this mysterious man who hid his face from the world. She had wondered if he slept with the mask on. Zechs had ignored her at first, but she'd slowly gained his trust, finally becoming his best fried, after Treize. Zechs really was a nice and tender guy under this massive shield of his and that was the guy who had finally won her love. It had taken Zechs longer to realize his own love for Noin, but she'd known the moment he hadn't been able to kill her with Epyon. 

  
His features were older now and had gained a maturity that still amazed Noin. She wouldn't have thought that he could gain any more maturity than he's already had considering the life he'd led. It turned out she was wrong. Peace was something that gave a lot more maturity, kindness, patience, and love than war. She loved Peace; it had changed her and the others for the better. She had always been a patient person now there was also understanding. 

Her raven hair was longer and she wore it in the French way. It was the best way she'd found to keep it out of her face.

"Why are you there, Noin?"

Lucrezia jumped in surprise, she hadn't known Zechs was aware of her presence. Well, she should have known, she supposed. He always felt her presence, whenever she was near.

"How's work today?"

Zechs put down his pen and turned around to face his wife-to-be.

"Noin, I know you. Don't try to start with the _how's work_ thing. Tell me what is wrong. The delegate from Russia refused our offer?"

Noin didn't say anything. She just came closer to him and took his hands in hers. Zechs stared at her, he obviously thought she was taking too long to tell him what was on her mind.

Trying another tactic to make her talk, he kissed her hands softly.

"My love, would you please tell me what's wrong?"

Noin didn't laugh; she wasn't in the mood to laugh. She was afraid, afraid of how Zechs would be hurt by the news.

She finally decided to speak.

"I have bad news Zechs."

He smiled gently.

"No. Really?"

Her face hardened.

"It's not funny Zechs."

He became serious again.

"I'm sorry."

Noin took a deep breath. "It's about Relena. "

Noin felt Zechs hands gripped hers more tightly. "She's been kidnapped."

He rose from his seat and looked straight into his fiancée's eyes. "When? By who?"

"It happened an hour ago. And it's… Gabriel…"

"What?! You must be kidding Noin?!"

Noin's head went down. She was trying hard not to cry. Gabriel had betrayed them all in the same time he had betrayed Relena. "I wish I was, Zechs. " 

Zechs started to walk around the office like a wild beast. "That's impossible! That bastard kidnapped MY sister! He's a dead man!" He turned to face Noin again "And what about Mister Perfect Soldier, the one who had promised to protect her?!"

Noin hesitated before answering. She knew Zechs hated Heero but now, it would be worse. "He wasn't able to stop him."

Then Zechs did something Noin didn't think he would do. He screamed. Screamed as if he had been hurt in the worst possible way. That scream broke her heart. He loved his sister, even more than she had thought. - He shoved all the papers on his desk to the floor. Noin started to cry, she was sad about Relena but she was even more scared of Zechs. She had never seen him like this; he was acting like a mad man. 

Zechs looked at his fiancée, well aware of what his was doing to her, but unable stop himself. _They are all gonna pay. Gabriel Dulipovici and Heero Yuy, you're both dead meat!_

Zechs ran out of the room screaming orders to prepare the Tallgeese. 

Noin fell on the floor crying, this was even worst than she thought it would be. Zechs had gone crazy! She stood up again, realizing that she had to warn the Preventer's Headquarters about Zechs' coming. Heero wouldn't lose to Zechs, she knew it, but their fight could be dangerous to the others.

An even more worried Lady Une answered to a panicked Noin's call.

Tbc….

Maud

Please take the time to comment


	8. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Good news…

Chapter 8: Good news…

Relena had been pushed into a cell. It was dark and humid. Vice-foreign minister Darlian-Peacecraft was scared. Why was she here? To start a war, for sure, but what would Gabriel do to her? She fell on the floor, tears in her eyes. She wanted him to be here, to tell her he would protect her, that everything would be ok, but he wasn't. She was alone in an empty cell, at least she thought, she couldn't see anything, and she wasn't going to be protected, she was at Gabriel's mercy.

"Heero." She whispered.

"So you really do still love him."

Relena moved further back in the cell, she heard the voice but couldn't make out the face, it was too dark. Taking back her courage, she asked.

"Who are you?"

"That hurts, you don't recognize your friends. "

Relena stayed quiet for a moment, she did recognize the voice but could hardly believe who the person was.

"Hil…Hilde. Hilde! Is that you?!" She called hoping that it was really her friend, that she was alive and that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Yeah! It's me."

"Hilde!" Relena jumped in the direction the voice was coming from, not knowing where she was going. She felt Hilde's arm that was trying to reach her and grabbed it. Hugging the woman tightly, she started to cry. Hilde's eyes were also full of tears.

"I… I thought you were dead! I thought it was all because of me! Duo will be so happy."

Hilde backed away.

"Duo thinks I'm dead?!"

Hearing the distress in Hilde's voice, Relena bit her lips. _I should have kept my mouth shut! When will I learn?_

"Well, Trowa told us somebody saw you being shot. He said that you were dead."

Realizing what Relena had just said, Hilde froze. "You… you mean he thinks I'm dead?"

"I'm sorry Hilde. We didn't know! We really thought they had killed you. Trowa didn't want to hurt Duo, he just thought that it would be better for him not to keep false hope… I'm mean… it's that…"

"It's ok Relena." Hilde answered sadly "You all did your best for him." Cheering up she added "And besides, he'll be a lot happier to see me alive next time!"

"You're right!"

Relena and Hilde kept silent for a short moment, not knowing exactly what to say to each other. The situation was awkward. They were happy to see each but sad to learn that they had both been captured. Suddenly, they heard a weird noise.

"Hilde, was that you?" Asked nervously Relena.

"It's Paygan."

"Paygan! What do you mean? What is he doing here? Where is he?"

Surprised, Hilde asked, "You didn't know he had been captured?"

"No! When did it happened?"

"Just after the anniversary of the end of the war. "

Relena stood up, trying to find her chauffeur in the dark. "He's just beside you, Relena."

She finally reached her friend. Paygan was on a small bed and didn't move or respond when she tried to wake him up. "Paygan, please, talk to me. What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?"  
"No, they brought him just before you arrived. He's been drugged and that's why he can't answer." Hilde came beside Relena. "I'm sorry for him."

"It's all my fault." Relena fell on her knees trying not to cry. "I trusted that bastard! I was so naïve!"

Hilde knelt beside Relena. Every move was in slow motion because of the darkness.

"It's not a bad thing to trust people, Relena. Think about all the wonderful things your trust did instead. He will pay for betraying you, one day, but for now, don't think about it. You need to be strong, you need to live to make that Peace of yours true!"  
Relena smiled at Hilde though it went unseen. "You're right. Now is not the time to feel sorry for myself. We'll be strong Hilde, and we'll defeat the enemy **our **way!"

"Yeah! That's my girl!!!"

Both laughed then went silent again. They needed time to think about all this and besides, they were both exhausted.

******************************************************************************

3 hours later.

Relena and Hilde awoke to the sound of someone opening the door. Both straightened, ready to defend themselves against the enemy. Once the door was finally opened, the blinding light forced them to turn away. Shielding her eyes with her arm, Relena looked at the shadow that was in the dark. Even if she couldn't see his face, Relena knew that it was Gabriel. Sadness and anger raised in her heart. It would take a lot of time for her to forgive him, she thought that for the first time in her life, she would be vindictive.  
Gabriel was standing in front of them, proud and arrogant. He had succeeded, or almost. It was impossible for him to lose. He would be master of this planet, and then the colonies. They wouldn't be hard to conquer. Without the gundams, the colonies were nothing. Smiling at Relena, he offered her his hand.

"Vice foreign minister Darlian, would you please give me the honor of accompanying me?"

Behind him, Karov gritted his teeth. He still couldn't believe how nice the General was to that little brat. He would have gotten rid of her a long time ago.

Relena death-glared Gabriel; she wasn't in the mood to play that little game. She stood up; refusing the hand that was offered to him. "I don't need your help, thank you."

"My, my, sharp little lady."

"You play tough Kale, but you're not."

"Shut up Hilde."

Hilde smiled defiantly. "You don't scare me Kale."

"Kale?"

Gabriel turned to face Relena. "Oh! You didn't know. He bowed deeply. "May I present myself. My name is Kale Barton; I'm the General in charge of all this operation. "

Relena was shocked, she couldn't move. She knew Gabriel was a traitor but not the chief traitor! She looked at Hilde who looked surprised too. "Relena, you didn't know?"

"No." She turned to face Gabriel, or should we say Kale, still not able to move.

Finding her lack of reaction boring, Kale grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the cell. "I want to talk to you. I'll give you some time to digest the news and then we'll talk."

Relena was brought into a small room with no window; normal for an underground base. Only two chairs occupied the room. Kale _invited_ her to sit down, then order the Colonel that had followed him to leave them alone.

Relena's chair wasn't facing Kale's and she didn't turn to look at him. She didn't want to see him, especially after knowing that he was the one that wanted to destroy her peace. Her ex-friend, the one who had _helped_ her through so many tough moments was the one who was leading those fools. Kale went to sit on in chair and looked at Relena. He didn't like her attitude.

"Look at me."

"I don't feel like it."

Grabbing her chair, he forced her face her. "Now, that's better." He backed up in his chair, smiling at her. "Well, you look angry, Ray."

"Don't call me that! My _friend_ was allowed to do it. Not a bastard that betrayed me!"

He slapped her again, unable to control himself. Relena didn't react; she only put a hand on her cheek that was red. "That's it Kale, hit me, you'll pay one day."

Kale inhaled deeply. "Relena, let's not start this way. I still wanna be your friend and…"

"You are not my friend!"

"Would you shut up and let me finish!" Relena turned her face, not to look at him.

"You don't understand me, Relena. My real name is Kale Barton. I'm the grandson of Dekim Barton. " Kale stopped, hoping that she would react to this but she didn't, he continued anyway. " I want to avenge my Grandfather's death. It was you; it was all because of you that he was killed and that he failed to accomplish his dream. Even that Gundam pilot fired on you, he thought that that perfect soldier wouldn't dare, knowing what you were supposed to mean to him. But my Grandfather never thought that he didn't care about you and that he would kill you, even for Peace."

"Heero cares about me!"

Kale started to laugh. "Poor girl!!! You still don't know guys! Just because he kissed you, doesn't mean he loves you."

"He… he loves me. I know it."

Kale laugh even loader. "Listen Relena, if he really did care about you, he wouldn't have left you for 4 years. He would have come back before."

"He left because he had to think about stuff, that's all!" Relena tried to be convincing be she had difficulties convincing herself.

"He doesn't love you! Open your eyes!" Kale stood up and grabbed her chair. "I love you Relena! I was there for you, for all that time! Why can't you see that instead of that damn pilot!"

Relena turned her face around; tears were falling down on her cheeks. "I wanted to kill you after they killed my grandfather but then, I started to know you better." He gently dried her face with his handkerchief. " And then I realized I had fallen in love with you. I know you are against war or battles, but you can be with me. I'll make this world perfect for both of us, you'll be my Queen."

Relena started to laugh. _His_ queen! "Kale Barton, you are nothing but a traitor that cannot be trusted. Maybe you are right, maybe Heero Yuy doesn't care about me but he does care about what I represent and that's peace. Your Queen!! I'm already the Queen of the world, Kale Barton. I don't need you. " She stood up, looking defiantly at him, her strengths were coming back to her. "And you know what Gabriel Dulipovici? Heero does love me. I know it. I can't explain why but I know he does. I would rather die than to be with you!"

Kale death-glared her. His pride was now more than attacked. He grabbed her by the arm again and brought her into another room.

The room was full of monitors and two guards were seated at the control panels.

"Start the operation! Now!" He pulled Relena closer to a monitor and told her to look at it. "This is all because of you, Vice foreign minister Darlian!"

Relena looked at the screen and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Men were entering the senate and firing at the senators. They were killed one after another.

"No! Stop it! Don't do that!!!!"  
Kale looked at her, madness in his eyes. "And it's all because of you. If you had accepted my offer, this wouldn't' have been necessary because you have the charisma to make them change. Now, since you won't work with me, I have to destroy the enemy."

"No!!!!!" She tried to escape his grasp as if she could run to them and stop the massacre. But it was too late anyway, they were all dead.

"Why?!" She looked at him, tears of anger falling on her cheeks.

"I told you."

"It's only an excuse to justify yourself! You have no heart Kale Barton. I will stop you! I swear to God!"

Gabriel laughed madly then pushed her to the guards at the door. "Take her back to her cell, I don't want to see her anymore."

It was the General's Colonel who brought back Relena to her cell. Pushing her inside, he warned her: "I don't know why the General wants to keep you alive Miss Darlian, but know this, I don't like you." He then closed the door behind her.

******************************************************************************

They were all sitting, in the Preventers' HQ cafeteria, at a round table. Duo had already finished eating while Quatre, who had been surprisingly silent, was still picking at his food. Wufei had also been eating in silence, but for him, it was only natural not to participate to Duo's constant chatting.

"Quatre, you should eat more than that."

"I know Duo. I'm not really hungry tonight."

"A soldier should always be prepared for the battle, you'll need all your strength if you want to be able to fight."

Duo sighted. "Wufei just repeated, in more complex words, what I just said."

"Maxwell, you're really getting on my nerves."

"Regardless of the way they said it, Quatre, they are both right." Trowa had joined them, giving a plate to Midii. She gently smiled back to thank him. It was still weird for both of them to be together, especially for Midii. Trowa was so nice to her, even after the way she had treated him back on L-3. She took the plate and asked Quatre what was wrong.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just nervous."

"You're always nervous before a mission, Quatre. You should relax a bit. Hey! Where's Heero, buddy?"

Sitting between Duo and Midii, Trowa answered. "He's getting ready for tonight."

"I can't believe we're doing all this for a woman."

"She's not just an ordinary woman, Wufei. Without her, there's no Peace. No offence, but without you, Peace would go on."

Everyone turned to look at Midii; surprised by the way she answered Wufei. He wasn't happy at all about her comment but he had to admit that she was right. She was now officially part of the group of women Wufei respected. Only few had the _chance_ to be part of it: His wife, of course, Noin, Hilde, Lady Une and even Relena, but she wasn't completely in. Trowa had introduced her as an old friend of his but it had turned out that she was Lady Une's niece and one of the best "underground" agent of the Preventers. By the expression on Trowa's face at that announcement, he was clearly not aware of this. Quatre, however, seemed not surprised.

Trowa ha been impressed but not surprised by the way Midii had talked to Wufei. He discreetly and proudly smiled to her. Duo, on the other hand, wasn't as discreet.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Trowa, you've got the girl! Wu-man, that was in your face!"

Wufei death-glared Duo who didn't noticed and started to chitchat about something else. Everyone was happy to leave the troubled subject behind.

The light conversation was cut off when Lady Une entered the cafeteria. However, Quatre and Trowa didn't see the serious look on her face, they were more concerned about the person who was accompanying Lady Une. Trowa jumped to her while Quatre started to examine his plate.

"Cathy! What are you doing here?" Trowa hugged his sister tenderly. When they detached, she smiled back at him.

"I wanted to see you. I knew something was wrong by the look Quatre made you when he came to get you. Also, Eve had been missing for the past two weeks and I thought that maybe you could do something about it, after all, it's your job."

"I'm here Cathy." Raising from her chair, Midii went to Trowa's side to find her friend.

"Eve! We were so worried about you! Where were you?"

"It's a long story."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the happy reunion but we really do have a situation on our hands."

Quatre looked directly at Lady Une, avoiding Cathy's eyes. "What is it?"

"It's Zechs. He kn…" Suddenly, the ground started to shake like and earthquake.

"Lady Une! Lady Une!" Annoyed and not knowing what was going on, she turned to face the person who had called her. It was a security guard.

"What is it?"

Trying to take is breath, the man spoke. "It's… the Tallgeese… ma'am! It's in the yard!!" 

"Shit! I wasn't fast enough!" Lady Une, followed by everyone, ran to the Preventers' yard.


	9. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Just before you read, sorry about the mistakes, this chapter wasn't beta read and English is not my first language…

Thanks

Maud

Revolution War and Peace

Chapter 9: Strange team

When they all arrived in the yard they all stopped, shocked by what they were seeing: Heero was there, looking straight at the buster riffle Zechs was pointing on him. The Tallgeese wasn't moving, or rather Zechs was staying still. The two men appeared to be having an interior fight. Lady Une took a step further. After all, she was the one in charge and Zechs had no permission to bring his Gundam in the Preventer's yard. She had to admit that, still, she was impressed by the magnificent part of machinery. The Tallgeese always had and always will be her favourite Gundam. The metal was shinning in the sun giving her a feeling of power and fear. Nevertheless, she had to stop this… whatever what going on. She was getting closer to Heero when she heard Trowa's voice.

"Don't. Lady Une."

She turned to face him, surprised that he would give her an order. "What do you mean, Trowa Barton."

"I'm sorry, Lady, but you cannot do anything right now. Heero is the only one capable of calming Zechs."

"We're all dead." Added Duo.

For once, Wufei didn't reply.

Zechs could feel the button under his finger. He just had to press and that little bastard in front of him would be History. He never liked Heero Yuy but had respected Relena's love for him, when he was around. When the boy ran away and left his sister behind, letting her crying for months, he promised himself he would make that little bastard paid. When he heard that he had come back to protect her, he didn't act on it, believing that his sister had the best protection she could have. But now that she was gone and that Yuy had failed at his job, he had no reason not to kill the boy. Zechs had to make him pay for all the misery the boy had bring in his family.

Still, he couldn't do it. Something was holding him back. Maybe his sister… or everyone that was watching.

"Put it down Zechs." The emotionless voice surprised him.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now, Yuy." 

Heero stood still, not moving. He had a lot of reason why Zechs shouldn't kill him but he just couldn't tell one. Maybe it would be better this way, to end it now, to be free of all this pain.

"I'm still waiting!"

Heero continued to look straight at the buster. He knew the others were watching.

"Because…because I can save her." 

Zechs started to laugh then suddenly stopped. He lowered the buster closer to Heero. "Wrong answer my friend." He was about to push the button when he heard Duo's voice.

"Wait! Zechs!" Turning his face around, he turned to look at the braid's boy. Wufei sighted.

"Stay out of this, Duo." Heero's voice was angry now.

Ignoring him, Duo continued to walk towards the Tallgeese. "I know you guys don't like each other but you've got to work together to save her."

"I don't need him to save my sister. He's done enough."

"I know where she is." Zechs turned around to face Heero again. For a long time, they both kept silence, not knowing what to say or how the other would react. Zechs was the one that finally broke the silence.

"You're telling me you know where that bastard Dulipovici took her."

"Yes."

Zechs kept looking at Heero, not sure if he should trust him or not. Heero wasn't the type of person who would lie just to save his life so he must have been telling the truth.

"If you are lying mister Yuy. I promise you, I'll kill you."

"And I'll let you do it."

Slowly, the buster went down and the door on the Tallgeese opened. Zechs stood up and came down of the Gundam with the cable. Heero didn't move at all when Zechs put his face only inches from his. The two men were looking into each other's eyes; cold prussian blue eyes against cold sky blue eyes.

"Listen to me, Yuy. I don't like you I don't think I ever will, but I agree to work with you for Relena's sake. Know this: If my sister is killed in your little operation, I will kill you with my bare hands." He didn't give Heero a time to answer back (like Heero would have…) and went inside the HQ. Lady Une ran after him while Duo and the others approached Heero slowly. Duo was the first one near him.

"Well, Heero buddy, that was close!"

Heero turned to face Duo. "Duo, next time, mind your own business." He then passed beside him, not giving anyone a look back.

"Geez, what about: thanks for saving my life?!"

"Don't worry Duo," said Quatre "He is grateful, just mad that now he has to work with Zechs."

"Yeah, I can't wait to see that." Answered Duo.

"I don't think it's going to be really fun." Added Trowa.

**************************************************************************************

And he was right. The meeting had started 3 hours ago and still Heero and Zechs were arguing on how should the operation work. More than once, Lady Une had to stop them, reminding them that the important thing now was to save to time to SAVE Relena. After a lot of discussions and thousands of deathglares, they finally agreed to something. Heero would be the one to go first and would disguise himself. He would infiltrate the base that shouldn't be too much on alert since the enemy didn't know the preveters had their position. After Heero's signal indicating that Relena was free, Zechs would be attacking the main facilities with the Tallgeese: the only really power suit they had. Noin, who arrived during the meeting and Quatre would be attacking the north site while Trowa was taking care of the East one. Duo and Sally would be attacking the South site and Wufei the west one. The white Taurus where the only good mobile suits the preverters had left. Each of the would be equipped with one plus the barrier protection that was invented by the engineers that built the Gundam. The operation was starting at 2 am. They had 9 hours left before it began.

**************************************************************************************

Trowa took Midii's hand and squeeze it gently. She turned around to face him and for the first time, he noticed something silver falling on her cheek. The night was cold and she shivered lightly. Raising his free hand, he gently wiped out the tear and caressed her cheek.

"Why?"

She turned her face around. She couldn't cry in front of him. She had to be strong. "Nothing." She was trying to take a step back but he held her close to him.

"Don't do this right now, Midii."

Shocked by what he just said, she stepped back and looked at him, sadness and anger in her eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't be weak."

Taking a step closer to her, Trowa grabbed her arm. " You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly. With you, it's not permitted to have emotions."

Angrily, Trowa pulled her closer. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. I'm asking you not to do this! Not to hide your feelings from me!" Surprised Midii turned her face to look at him.

"I… I'm so sorry." She felt another tear coming down her cheek and jumped into Trowa's arms. He didn't seem surprised by her reaction but in fact he was. He put his arms calmly around her and held her close to him, feeling her, her smell, her hair. "Shhhhhh..""

"Trowa, "She said between to silent sobs. "I'm so scared."

"Shhhh…" 

She pulled back, her face covered with tears. "Don't Shhhh me right now! I'm scared! Scared to loose you again! "

"You won't. I'll come back to you."

"You can't promise that! You don't know! You won't be piloting a Gundam and you'll be alone."

"I won't be alone, the others will be there to help me."

She started to cry again and he tried to put his arms around her but she pushed him away. 

"Trowa. I won't make it if you don't come back to me! I… I love you!" She stopped, surprised by her own words. Lowering her voice, she continued. "I.. I do. I always have… and…"

Trowa took her face in his hands and waited for her to look at him in the eyes. When she did, he talked to her. "I will come back to you. I promised." He pulled her closer and gently, covered her lips with his. 

************************************************************************************

"I don't like it."

"What?" Asked Sally surprised. Her husband had been in a really dark mood (if it was possible for him) since the meeting.

"I don't want you to fight."

Sally turned to face Wufei who was sitting on a chair near the window of his quarters.

"You must be kidding." She asked, surprised.

"No. I'm not. I told you. I don't like this."

Sally went beside him and made him look at her. "If it's that woman thing again, I can assure you that after this fight, I'll ask for the divorce!"

Wufei jumped on his feet, not prepared for such a menace. "You can't do that!"

"You can bet I will!" 

Angrily, he came near her. "Yeah, well, for once, it as nothing to do with you gender but rather the person with whom you'll be working with."

Sally backed off, surprised. 

"You…you don't trust Duo? I know you don't like him very much but he's a good pilot."

Wufei started to walk around the room. He hated those situations. "It's not Duo."

"Then, what is it?" Wufei stopped to look at her and started to walk again. Woman. Why is it that they need to hear everything? Can't they automatically know that their man means?

"It's just that…."

"Yes…."

Wufei turned around to face his wife. "Stop it Sally! You know I hate it when you're doing this."

"Doing what? Trying to understand what you mean?"

"Woman…"

"Don't start with that, Wufei."

"Arr…" He started to walk again. Good, he really hated those situations! "It's just that… I won't be there to protect you if something goes wrong. There! You have it! Happy now?"

Sally discreetly smiled and came near her husband. He stopped to look at her and she pulled him close to him.

"You are the most incredible man I know, Wufei Chang."

He looked at her, incredulity in his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean."

She smiled at him and kissed him passionately. Smiling again, she pulled him to the bed. 

**************************************************************************************

Duo entered Heero's room. He wasn't surprised to find his friend near his laptop but he did was surprised to find three empty beers near it. He didn't know Heero could drink. Well, knowing him, that amount of alcohol wouldn't have any effect on him. Still, he didn't know Heero was the kind of person that would pass his tension through alcohol. Heero was about to pull another beer but Duo took it off his hand. The soldier turned to look at him but didn't reply. He deathglared Duo for a moment then continued his work on his laptop.

"Didn't know you liked to drink, Heero."

"Hnn…" Was the only answer from the emotionless pilot.

"Well, it's nice to see that you are at least listening to me."

Heero didn't react and continued his work.

"You know what? You really are a bastard." 

When Duo opened his eyes, he was on the floor. His cheek was hurting and Heero was looking at him, blood in his eyes. He rubbed his cheek and got back on his feet. "Man! You really don't like it when people tell you what they think."

"Shut up Duo." Heero's glare was dangerous but Duo didn't care. He was tired of Heero's little attitude.

"Oh… I'm sorry, mister don't like it. Well, that's what come with being a jerk like you are!" Heero tried to hit Duo again but this time he dogged it. "Listen to me mister perfect soldier. Maybe you don't want to hear it but I'm gonna tell you anyway. You are acting like a jerk, Heero! Relena is important to all of us."

"You don't understand, Duo. Just shut up."

"I won't! I lost Hilde for God's sake!!" Duo could feel a tear coming down his cheek but he didn't try to stop it. "Your girl is still alive and everyone one, all your friends are here to save her! " He pointed at him. His tears were now falling on his cheeks but he still didn't care. He had to tell Heero what he had on his mind. "You only think of yourself. Of the little mistake you did."

"Little mistake?! She was kidnapped!" 

"KIDNAPPED! Not KILLED!! You still have a chance. You can take that chance and be friendly with the others at the same time." Duo stopped and looked at Heero. His fists were now down and he looked shocked. "I'm your friend, Heero. And believe me, sometimes I really don't know why but still, I will help you." His tone was now calmer and his tears had stopped falling. "You…you have to open you heart to the others Heero, if you don't, you will die."

"Emotions are not necessary in war." Said Heero. He sounded like a machine.

Duo came closer to him and put his hand on Heero's shoulder. "Maybe not Heero, but they are necessary to live. You know that I'm sure. Nobody's perfect, not even you."

"I know."

"Then, let your friends be there to correct you mistake…"

Heero looked in Duo's eyes and for the first time, he really felt something different. Duo, Quatre, Trowa, even Wufei, they all cared for him. He…he had …friends…

"I'm sorry, Duo."

"For what?" Duo asked, surprised.

Heero smiled at him. "For that, "he pointed his cheek "And for the way I've been acting lately."

"Man!!! Everything is forgiven!!!" Duo punched him in the stomach. "Except for the cheek." Heero put his hand on his stomach and started to laugh. Maybe it would be so bad after all to have Duo Maxwell has a friend.

**************************************************************************************

She had been wandering around for 3 hours now. She didn't know where to go. Lady Une was with Zechs and Noin, talking about something that didn't seem to concerned her. Her brother was with Eve…or Midii. She didn't really know the others pilots, except for Quatre, and she didn't feel like disturbing them right know. The only person she could go see was Quatre. But, she wasn't comfortable with that. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop loving him. His dark blues eyes were still having the same effect on her. She thought it would be better if she stayed away from him. So that's why she had be wandering. At first, it was ok, but now, she was feeling alone…and lost! For the first time, she realised she didn't know where she was. Oh! Just great! She had never come to these parts and she didn't know haw she got here. She had been thinking all this time and didn't care to look around just to make sure she could find her way back. She found some stairs and decided to go up. Her sister's room was at the 45th level, the stairs at to lead to it. She looked at the level she was…20th….poouufffff.. It would be a long night… After 10 level, she decided to take a little break and to start to look around again. She was tired of those dark stairs. It was really dark in this place. Strange…but she felt comfortable here…like if it was familiar to her. A couple of steps further, she turned to look around. She could feel a presence, someone was near. But who? She was afraid now. She knew that even if it was difficult to enter the preventer's HQ it wasn't impossible. She pushed herself against the wall and waited to the person to pass, hoping she would notice her.

"Who's there?" 

Catherine was startled. She knew that voice! It was...

"Quatre!"

"Cathy?"

"Yes! You scared me!"

"I'm really sorry, but.. where are you? I can't see you." Catherine stepped away from the wall and started to search for Quatre. She couldn't see him and almost fell and him. She would have hit the ground if he hadn't caught her in his arms. Uncomfortable with the situation, he rapidly put her back on her feet. Catherine felt hurt by his rudeness.

"Sorry I almost hut you." She said harshly.

"It's…it's ok. Don't worry about it."

"I just want to find my way back." She wanted to get way from him now. "Could you guide my back, please."

"Yes…yes I will. Come, I'll show you a place I like to go." In the dark, he tried to grab her hand but instead mist and put an arm around her. "I'm sorry… could you give me your hand."

Smiling shyly, Catherine took Quatre arm and put her hand in his. She was then pulled and had to run to fallow Quatre.

After a couple of stairs and turns, Quatre pulled her in a room and then on the balcony. That's where he used to go when he felt like being alone. That was also the place he first met Midii. Catherine pulled her hand away and went near the ramp. She leaned over the ramp to look down. Afraid she would fall, Quatre jump to her and pulled her back. "Don't do that! You'll fall." Happy to be in his arms, Catherine only laughed.

"Don't worry, Quatre. I work in a circus, remember?" Quatre opened his arms to let her go which made her heart hitch

"I remember."

They were silent for a moment. They were only standing there, feeling the cool breeze in their faces and watching the beautiful city lights. They didn't want to talk, afraid the break the comfortable mood they were in.

"I'm sorry Cathy." Catherine turned around to look at Quatre. He was already look at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Quatre…please…"

"I have to tell you, Cathy. I really didn't mean to hurt you the way I did."

She turned around, not wanting to look at him. "Please don't talk about it, Quatre."

She felt him come close to her but took a step away and turned to face him. "Please, Quatre. I can't take this right now!"

Quatre didn't reply, he simply looked at her. She was so beautiful. He always liked her sprits, her sense of humour and her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

"Cathy…." He pulled a hand to touch her face but took it back rapidly. He didn't want to do this. He would hurt her again. He didn't want that. But still, where were those feelings coming from… he thought they were gone…

Catherine looked at him, unsure of what to do. She took a step closer to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Quatre…could you please….hold me?"

Smiling gently, Quatre opened his arms. She let herself fall in those arms, those powerful arms she had always loved since the first time. He held her close he didn't know for how long…. but for a long time….


	10. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A sad rescue ****

Chapter 10: A sad rescue

His uniform wasn't comfortable but he didn't care. Still, it would have been easier to get through those air conditioning tunnels if the suit had been a bit larger. It was a little too tight and he wasn't able to move as easily as he would have wished. But, he didn't have the time to choose the perfect size; he had bigger problems on his mind.

A couple of meters later, he turned right, remembering exactly where he was supposed to go. It was all clear in his mind. He didn't check the map for more than 30 seconds but he had been trained to such extremes and he really couldn't afford to get caught. Infiltrating the base had been easier than he thought. The security wasn't as hi as he though it would be. He had entered the mobile suit hangar were only 10 guards had been posted. It had been easier to knock one of them out and steal his uniform…They were too sure of themselves, it would be their downfall... He continued to advance as fast as he could. The metal was rough against the skin of his arms but he still didn't care. He had to continue a little more. As soon as Relena was free, he would send the signal. The others would attack, making a diversion. The base was exactly like the ones he was used to. Those people were exactly the same as Oz: same attitude, same ideas… same love of war.

According to his memory of the map, he was near Relena's cell. He slowed down his moves. 

No noise.

He looked carefully around, counting the number of soldiers. Only three, that would be easy. Still, he had to stop them before they warned the others. The tunnel was to tight for him to turn around. The only way to open the plate that covered the air vent was with a good kick. He decided to go back a few meters and make himself turn. That way, his feet would be the ones near the vent.

The first guard was knocked out before he could even move. The second one did try to fire at Heero but before he realised it, his gun was gone and he was looking at the floor, unconscious. The third guard was quicker and he did manage to fire a couple of shoots at Heero. Unfortunately for him, Heero had a gun too, he too was defeated. 

From his back, Heero pulled a little switch and pushed it.

************************************************************************

"General! General! Were under attack!"

From his personal quarter, Kale Barton opened his communication link and looked at the young sergeant who was talking to him.

"What are you talking about?" The lack of sleep from the last month had made him very cranky.

Before the young sergeant could answer, he felt the floor shake under his feet. "Sergeant! Report now!"

"It's… it's the… I know this suit sir! The Talgeese! It's attacking the main facilities!"

Another little screen appeared at the up-right corner of Kale's screen. "Sir! The north facilities are being attacked by some white Taurus!"

Kale didn't take the time to answer. As he was leaving his room, two more screens appeared on his communication video telling him that the south, East and West facilities were also being attacked.

************************************************************************

"Sally look out!" Sally turned her Taurus suit around just in time to avoid the enemy's blast. Raising her laser gun, she fired at the suit, destroying it complete. "Man! Look out, Sally. If you don't come back alive, Wufei's gonna kill me!"

Sally fired at another suit and smiled at the same time. "Don't worry Duo, I'll be all right! After all, I was in the military before."

Duo made his suit take a step left and raised the two strips his suit had to cut two suits in the same time. "Man, I hate those suits! They are way to slow."

"Hey, don't start with the Gundam pilot power now. I have to endure Wufei's all day. I don't need yours."

"Don't worry, I'll be as modest as… a shrimp!"

"What?!"

"Na, forget it." 

************************************************************************

The cell was dark and he couldn't see anything in it. It was so quiet, were they dead?

"Relena, are you in there?"

He felt something move in the dark and get closer to him. A face appeared before him, a woman's face… it wasn't Relena… it was… "Hilde?!"

The young woman smile. "Well, you don't look happy to see me, Heero Yuy."

The expression of surprised that had appeared on Heero's face was already gone. "Is Relena with you?"

"I'm here." A small voice came from the end of the cell. Heero's eyes were now accustom to the darkness and he could see her near a body. He took a few steps closer to it, leaving Hilde near the door. Leaving the body alone, he took a step near Relena. He didn't touch her, simply looked at her. "Are you all right?"

She turned her face from him and looked at Paygan. "I'm fine, but Paygan needs help, he's too weak to move on his own."

"Paygan, he's here?" Heero looked at the old man. He could see now that the man's eyes were open and that he was looking at him. He put an arm around Paygan's shoulder, forcing him to stand. "Come on, we got to go. They'll be here very soon."

"Relena, Heero!" Hilde was calling from the door. "I hear their footsteps. Hurry up!"

************************************************************************

"Did you check the prisoners' cell?"

"Yes General, but the camera is down. Some soldiers are on their way there."

"You idiots! It's too late now! He came to rescue her!" Kale left the room, not looking back at his helpless soldiers. _My only chance is to stop them with the specials._

************************************************************************

Turning back her head again to make sure they were following, Relena stopped.

"Are you sure you guys don't need help?"

"Yes." Answered angrily Heero. "Stop looking back and continue to check that everything is ok ahead. Wait, I got a better idea. Come here and take my place, I'll be the one checking the way."

Without replying to Heero's tone, Relena quietly took Paygan's arm and put it around her neck.

"Don't worry about me, Miss Relena. I'm doing a lot better. I can walk on my own." Said weakly Paygan

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please, I'm only slowing you down this way."

Letting Paygan go, Hilde and Relena continued to walk beside him, just to make sure that he was really able to stand on his own. To their surprise, the old man was doing fine. 

Relena turned her head around, Heero had disappeared. She was about to call his name when his face appeared from around the corner. "Come quick. Most of the mobile suits are gone fighting the others outside. It's our chance to take one and make our escape. Hilde, will you be able to fly the suit and take Paygan with you?"

Hilde raised her head. "Hey, I didn't forget anything alright!"

Not answering to that. Heero motioned his arm, telling to advance quietly.

************************************************************************

"Sir! You cannot take the specials! They are not ready yet!"

Barton looked at Major Kanzaki who was blocking the way to the suits.

"How complete are they?"

"60%, sir. If you take them to battle right now, you may destroy them completely!" Kanzaki looked desperate.

"Get out of my way Major, I'm taking the specials."

"'I'm taking one as well." Barton turned his head around. Karov was behind him. His eyes were dark and he looked in some kind of trance. Kale had never seen him like this. "Colonel, I think it's wise…."

"Cut the crap General. I'm not going to let that girl escape at any cost. I'm gonna stop them even if you don't me too. "

Not sure if he was supposed to let his subaltern insult him this way, Barton didn't react. He looked at the man in front of him and slowly, he rose his arm, pointing the specials. "Stop them, Colonel."

As if it was a simple normal order, Karov saluted him. "Yes, sir." And tried to make his way to the specials. Again, Kanzaki stopped them. "Sir! They are not ready! You'll get killed or destroyed!"

Pushing him away, Karov made his way to the special #1. "Nonsense."

Without looking at Kanzaki who had fell down, Barton made his way to the special #2.

************************************************************************

He had to be careful. The suit wasn't as fast as his Sandrock. But still, he wasn't surprise to see that he still had it in him. How long would it take for him to stop being a soldier? When will he able to have a normal life? To smile, knowing that nothing wrong was going on? To love? 

Love.

A simple word so complicate for him.

He mad his suit turned right and fired at the suit in front of him.

Love.

Love whom?

"Quatre! Behind you!"

"Whoa!" Quatre made his suit go backward and with his two strips, he cut through the suits.

"Thanks, Miss Noin."

"Just like in the old days, hey Quatre?"

"You've said it. How much are we expecting?"

"Heero said at least 400. "

Again, Quatre fired at a suit. _Yeah…just like in the old days…_

************************************************************************

It was lonely.

It was a lonely battlefield. They were trying to defeat him. But he was a Gundam pilot. They had no chance. 

His emerald eyes narrowed.

Why?

They were so young.

They had been fooled. They had be trained to fight. 

They had be trained for revenge.

Just like him….

__

Midii, I'll come back to you.

************************************************************************

"Hurry up!" Heero looked at Relena and Paygan who were the last one to entered the mobile suit hangar.

"Heero, would you calm down! Paygan can't…"

"Miss Relena! Look out!" From behind a door a man appeared. He pointed his gun directly on Relena who was too surprise to move.

With no word, no warning, he pulled the trigger. 

Only one was echo was heard. But Heero had fired also. Two bodies fell on the ground.

"Long….live…General…Barton…" With that, he was dead.

************************************************************************

__

Why are they taking so long? Heero Yuy, if you cannot protect my sister, that means that you cannot protect peace…

You won't deserve to live.

************************************************************************

"Oh my God! No!" She fell on the body on the floor. "Please, God, no!"

Crying, she took the old man head in her arms. "Please, Paygan, say something."

"Miss… Re… lena." He tried to smile but the pain made his gently features twist in pain.

"Don't move. We'll save you." Tears were falling down her cheeks. "You'll survive. Please hold on."

"Relena, we must move. They'll catch us." 

Relena turned her face to look at Hilde. "I know. Hilde help."

"I… I cannot do anything. If we move him, he'll die. If you stay, we are all dead."

"No!" Relena buried her face in Paygan's neck. "Please, not again!"

"Miss… Re…le..na…. You…must…go….bring…peace… to… this…..world…." Paygan's face showed a last trace of agony before freezing completely.

"No!! No!!"

Relena felt herself being pulled from the floor. "Heero! What are you doing?!" Heero had encircled her waist, like at the anniversary of the end of the Eve war. He pulled her with him and made is way to a suit.

"Hilde! Get your suit and get out of here!"

Without answering, Hilde ran to a suit.

"Heero! Let me go! Paygan!"

"I'm not going to loose you again!"

With not gentleness, Heero pushed her in the suit and entered after her. He buckled her on the top of him and turned the machine on.

"You are going to survive. I promised it to your brother."

************************************************************************

"Zechs."

"Yuy! It's about time. Where is my sister?"

"She's with me. Hilde his behind us."

"Hilde? She's alive?

"Yeah."

"How's everything here?"

"I think we're handling things right. Get your butt out of here as soon as possible."

" No prob."

Heero was about to make his get away when a new mobile suit appeared in front of him.

"Heero. Is that Wing Zero?" Asked Relena.

The new suit pointed his long gun directly on Heero's suit. He couldn't move without the risk of behind shot. Another suit arrived behind. It was the same design, but the colours were different. Instead of being blue red and white, is was green grey and black. The second suit pointed his gun on the Talgeese.

"I don't think you're going anywhere mister Yuy."

"Gabriel!"

"Barton…"

Heero looked at the face that appeared on his screen. The man looked dead insane.

"Let us go Barton."

"You still don't get it Yuy. I'm winning this game. You're only a minor distraction to my plans."

"And what are those plans exactly?" Came the angry voice of Zechs

"Well, looks like the whole family is here. What a pleasant situation. I'll get rid of all the Peacecraft in the same time."

"Gabriel… please… listen…"

"Shut up!" Kale's gun was now closed to Heero's suit. "Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you! It's all you fault!"

"Kill her, General."

"My God… Karov.. is that you?" Zechs voice was strange.

"Millardo, do you know him?" Asked Relena surprise. 

Silence.

"If I know him! He was one of Barton's pound! He killed more than an 100 innocent people just to put Barton were he was." Zechs put his suit in the defence position. "He's the mad one Yuy, look out."

"Gabriel… please. Listen to me."

Gabriel didn't answered. He was looking at Karov's picture in the screen. He didn't know he had killed so many people. He knew Karov was a special man but not a murder.

"Gabriel, I want peace. For you, for the humanity… even for me. Please. Give me chance. Help me. Don't do this."

"Shut up bitch!" Karov hands clenches on the handful. "You have no idea what is real peace."

"You neither! You're as young as me!"

"I do! I lived in a country under war while you were making miss little Queen! I saw your face on that monitor! I will have peace but you won't live to see it!" As he said his last word, he pushed the button on his handful and fired his laser canon. What happened next happened really fast. Relena closed her eyes, waiting for the blast. Heero tried to move his suit away from the blast but his suit wasn't fast enough. Zechs fired at Karov and almost complete destroy the unfinished suit.

She saw it fall down on the ground. 

It was so heavy.

It was so sad.

Gabriel had gave up his life to save her.

To save peace.

She screamed.

Heero opened the patch. 

She jumped off and ran to it. It was burning but she didn't care.

She found him. He had managed to open the patch. 

He was there, lying on the ground. Blood all around him. She took his face and looked at it. 

A tear.

"Bring… peace… to… the world…. I… love…y.."

Silence. 


	11. Revolution, war and Peace Chapter 11

Chapter 11: An ending ****

Chapter 11: An ending

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Everyone one applauded while he was kissing his new wife. As they detached, she smiled shyly.

"I love you so much." 

He kissed her again.

************************************************************************

Relena looked at Hilde in her wedding dress. Duo was making her turn around again and again. She was happy. He was happy. It was perfect, fantastic. She smiled looking at the young couple.

A year had passed and still an uneasy feeling was in her heart.

Heero had been around during that year. They had been more than friends but less than lovers. She couldn't really describe their relation. He was usually ignoring her. But when they were alone, he would touch her cheek, her hands. Not more than that. Gentle touch. Not more.

The air was too hot. She decided to go to the beach near the party place. It was quiet here. It was calm.

Waves.

There was something melancholic about it. They would rise and disappear in an instant.

Like Heero.

She felt a presence beside her. She didn't turn around. Knowing that it was him.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Yes."

The word pierced her heart, but she stood still. Not showing anything.

"Why?"

"I need time"

A simple smile on her lips. Disappointment in her voice. "I knew you would leave again." Her voice was just a whisper now. "Guess I wasn't enough to hold you back."

He made her turn around and look at him.

"I need to settle things in my head. I'm… I don't know who I am anymore. I've always been a fighter. I don't no anything else."

"Doesn't your work at the preventers satisfy you?" A tiny, desperate voice.

"Relena…"

She stepped away. "Please don't." Turning her face to the sea, she closed her eyes. "It's over… Heero…"

She felt him take her hand and open it. He kissed it gently before putting something in it. It was hard.. and cold. She heard his footsteps. 

He was gone.

Slowly, she opened her hand. She was shaking.

A ring.

A diamond ring with a note.

__

I'll be back.

****

The End.


End file.
